


Free Dessert or True Love?

by AlxSteele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Cheesy, Falling In Love, First Date, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Guaranteed happy ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raphael is a smug bastard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, come watch them fall in loooove, fake proposal - it's not what you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: When Magnus finally gives in and lets Raphael set him up on a date with a man Raphael swears is Magnus’ perfect match, Magnus embarks on an adventure that will include fake proposals, falling in love, and other cheesy things.(Basically, Magnus fake proposes to Alec on their first date for free dessert and they fall in love from there. Also, Raphael set them up and is a smug bastard.)**TEMPORARILY ABANDONED but can just be read as fun one-shots*





	1. First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for Luna ( [@female-overlord-3](http://female-overlord-3.tumblr.com//)) I love you, I'm sorry this is a little late and not yet complete but I hope you like it! Happy late birthday, I hope you had an amazing day and an amazing year ahead of you! It’s not a soulmate au but I think you’ll like it anyway. ;) <3
> 
> This was supposed to be a short one-shot. But I have no chill so it is not… What it is, is basically snapshots of Malec’s relationship as they fall in loooove. So some chapters will be shorter, some longer. I’m shooting for updating every week but we’ll see what happens! Also, since this is short and a gift, it currently takes precedence over my other fics that I just don’t have time to work on right this second!
> 
> Enjoy!

This set-up was years in the making. Magnus had worried that maybe it — the date, his date himself — wouldn’t live up to his expectations because, despite himself, he did have fairly high expectations. In his defense, who wouldn’t when you were finally meeting the man your best friend had spent the last seven years — give or take a year — swearing was your perfect match? Still, Magnus was not an unreasonable person, so he’d done his best to quill his expectations. He shouldn’t have worried.

The second they started exchanging texts, trying to figure out a good time for their date, Magnus had known there was something special about this, about Alec. He couldn’t explain it, didn’t quite understand it himself. It was a giddiness in his chest that he hadn’t felt in…years, if ever. Like he was experiencing his first crush all over again. It was somehow knowing, before even officially meeting, that they would get along. It was excitement and nerves and a million other things all wrapped up together.

It all started two weeks before, when Raphael came home, announcing that he had gotten Magnus a date. Magnus had been skeptical to put it mildly. He’d looked up from where he was trying out a new recipe for curry in the kitchen, to glare at his best friend. He and Raph had moved in together when Magnus settled down to open his restaurant after spending four years touring the world, learning to cook every kind of dish he’d always wanted too. He used the money his stepfather had given him to disappear long ago, every dime he had and then some, to open a restaurant, so it’d made sense to move in with Raph. The restaurant was doing well — far better than he had ever imagined it would — and he was even considering opening a second but — even though they could both afford it now — neither one of them had gotten around to moving out.

“Oh?” Magnus asked, arching an eyebrow. “And where did you find this date, on the street corner?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “No. I was getting coffee at—”

“Really?” Magnus interrupted, unwilling to be set up by Raphael of all people. He’d never liked being set up and not only because it never worked out. But out of all of his friends, he might have picked Catarina or Tessa, but never in a million years would he have Raphael or worse, Ragnor, set him up. “Some random person you met at a coffee shop? You think my perfect match is someone I assume you’ve never even talked to? What, did you hear him order the same drink as me and that’s that, all I need in a partner?”

Raphael rolled his eyes again, heading into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “He is not some random person,” he said casually. “He was my roommate.”

Magnus opened his mouth to tell Raphael no but instead froze mid-stir, looking up with widening eyes. Raphael watched with a blank expression.

“Wait,” Magnus said, setting down the wooden spoon and turning away from the stove. He held his hand up, eyes narrowed on Raph. “Your _college_ roommate? Tall, dark, and handsome roommate that you tried to set me up with for two years straight? My perfect man roommate?” he demanded because that — that was a different matter altogether. Magnus had spent two years while he was wandering the world, going to school and learning how to cook from other amazing chefs, hearing about this roommate. Two years of offhand comments about something said roommate did or said that further proved he was perfect for Magnus. Two years, somehow always just managing to miss meeting him whenever Magnus happened to be back in New York.

Raphael sipped his water, seeming completely unconcerned with this monumental moment. “Dios,” he said, shaking his head sadly. “You’re salivating.”

Grabbing the wooden spoon to stir his sauce, Magnus narrowed his eyes, jabbing the spoon in Raph’s direction, threatening his impeccable suit with Magnus’ rich smelling sauce. “Is he or is he not who I think he is?” Magnus demanded.

Raphael knocked the spoon aside. “Have I ever expressed any desire to set you up outside of my college roommate?”

“Set it up,” Magnus said, practically vibrating with excitement. “Set it up now. I’ve waited ten years for this date.”

“It has not been ten years and you never even met him.”

“No,” Magnus agreed, smirking. “But I saw pictures and you know what they say, a picture is worth a thousand words.”

Suffice to say, for the first time in a long time, Magnus was both extremely eager and extremely nervous for a date. He was relieved when Alec suggested a good restaurant — Magnus fully admitted to being a giant snob when it came to eating other people’s food — not too expensive but not cheap, and great Italian food. Even more relieved to get to the restaurant a few minutes early only to see that he’d been beaten there by his — gorgeous — slightly nervous looking date.

Magnus’ first thought was god, the pictures did not do justice. Either that, or Alec had managed to get even hotter since rooming with Raphael at NYU. He had a five o’ clock shadow that should be illegal, his hair a little overgrown, perfectly messy, dressed nice but casual in a dark green sweater that brought out his hazel eyes, Magnus noticed when he got close. He was taller than Magnus had realized, he’d known Alec was tall — one of his first comments to Raphael when Raph had sent him a picture of the two of them standing next to each other had been that he’d like to climb Alec like a tree — but somehow, he was still taller than Magnus imagined.

And then there was his smile as he turned and caught sight of Magnus. Nervous at first, growing surer when Magnus met his eyes, smiling back. Magnus’ stomach fluttered, he was unfairly gorgeous but there was something about the look he gave Magnus, smiling wide, uninhibited, that made Magnus feel like it was a smile only for him, that made his pulse race. The air seemed to shift around them, the world resettling.

Magnus’ second thought, as he shook Alec’s hand, following him into the restaurant, was that he was that he really hated owing Raphael.

***

“Okay, that is technically true, but I maintain that you can’t trust anything Raphael has told you about me.”

Alec bit his lip on a smile, shaking his head slowly. “Come on now,” he teased. “How little do you already think of me? If I believed everything Raphael told me I never would’ve agreed to this date.”

Magnus’ eyes shined when he smiled, Alec couldn’t help but notice. And his laugh, soft but unrestrained, made Alec’s heart skip.

The restaurant was loud in a way that wasn’t overwhelming, allowing the sounds of other diners talking and laughing to fade into background noise. They sat near the front window, leaning close across the table now that they’d finished eating, sipping their drinks slower than necessary, like neither was ready for the night to end just yet. The dim lights overhead brought out the flecks of gold in Magnus’ brown eyes. Realizing he was staring, Alec glanced away, down at his coffee, trying not to blush. When he chanced a glance up, he found Magnus smirking at him and his stomach did this weird fluttering thing he’d never experienced before.

Alec hated being set up on dates with a passion that sprung from the dozens of dates his parents had set him up on with women, even after he came out, until Maryse and Robert finally got divorced and his mother accepted him for who he was while he hadn’t seen or heard from Robert in over a year. But, well. Alec had had a crush on Magnus since his first year of college, even having never met him before. Raphael used to joke in his way that Alec was never quite sure if it was, in fact, a joke or not, that Alec was perfect for his best friend and well. Alec had heard enough stories about Magnus, seen enough pictures, to be slightly infatuated. He’d spent years hanging on to every word Raphael said about Magnus. When he’d run into Raphael a few weeks prior and Raphael had told him he was setting him up with Magnus, Alec hadn’t argued. He was curious, sue him.

He’d been worried that it wouldn’t live up to everything he’d thought it would be but it took less than five minutes for him to realize there was nothing to worry about. Some people you just knew within seconds of meeting them, knew if you would hate or love them, knew if they would be your best friend in the world or your greatest enemy. Alec knew within minutes of meeting Magnus that there was something there. Maybe it was just a connection that would lead to a few more dates and nothing more or a great friendship or maybe — maybe it was something else entirely.

To say the least, it was definitely one of the best first dates Alec had ever had. Maybe the best. He was used to first dates being something to survive, filled with awkward silence and to many conversations that trailed off into nothing. But this was something else entirely. There were a few silences but none of them awkward. More than that there were shared looks, crooked smiles when one of them caught the other staring, and this weird feeling in Alec’s gut, like he was excited the whole time, his heart beating just a little bit too fast.

They never seemed to struggle to find something to talk about, from Magnus’ job owning a restaurant to Alec’s job as a lawyer. From their friends and family to comparing the stories Raphael had told them about each other over the years.

“You know, for a lawyer, you aren’t half bad,” Magnus said with a smirk that had Alec’s mind racing.

“Gee, thanks,” he replied dryly but the way Magnus had said that, the teasing edge to his smile, Alec was ninety-nine percent sure he was already smitten.

“So…” Magnus said, smiling as he twirled his nearly empty wine glass between his hands.

“So?” Alec asked, fighting a smile. The night felt full of possibilities with Magnus looking at him like that, eyes hooded, his foot brushing Alec’s under the table. He was even more beautiful than the pictures of him that Alec had seen. His eyes bright, darkened slightly with make-up. His hair styled perfectly with a splash of blue in his bangs. He was dressed in a tight-fitting dark blue button up, a slightly darker waistcoat and sinfully tight jeans, somehow managing to perfectly pull it off, with a snake earcuff and necklaces of varying lengths. It had taken everything in Alec not to stutter when he first saw Magnus that night.

Magnus leaned further across the table. Alec raised an eyebrow, tilting his head towards Magnus.

“Do you trust me?” Magnus whispered. They leaned close enough that his breath brushed over Alec’s face, making him shiver.

Alec’s mouth quirked up in a half smile. He considered Magnus for a moment before nodding.

“Then say yes,” Magnus said softly before moving to stand. He paused, glancing back at Alec. “What’s your middle name?”

Stomach fluttering slightly with nerves, Alec narrowed his eyes. “Gideon.”

“Gideon?” Magnus asked with a soft laugh that made Alec’s heart skip. Before Alec could reply, Magnus was standing and turning towards him, dropping to one knee. Normally, this would be a giant red flag on a first date but Alec had heard enough stories about Magnus to recognize this as some sort of joke. So, when Magnus slyly pulled a ring off his finger before clearing his throat and looking up at Alec, Alec turned in his seat to better face him, playing along.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus said, a smirk crossing his face before he grew serious once more. Alec tried to control his features, stifling a laugh while he widened his eyes in what he hoped was a look of surprise. “Will you marry me?”

Alec had no idea why Magnus was doing this or why he was going along with it but well, it was funny and who in their right mind would say no to Magnus?

Alec raised a hand to his mouth, feeling ridiculous as he pretended to get teary-eyed. “Yes,” he finally said. “Yes.”

The restaurant erupted into applause, making Alec startle. Magnus took Alec’s hand, tugging him to his feet and into a tight hug. Alec’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Magnus. He knew this was a joke but he also knew it was a really, really good first date.

Magnus turned his head to whisper in Alec’s ear, his warm breath making Alec shiver. “Now watch. We’ll get free dessert and at least one person will offer to buy us drinks.”

Alec turned his face into Magnus shoulder, stifling his laughter. The applause died down but Alec was suddenly aware of the fact that everyone in the restaurant thought they’d just gotten engaged. Shaking his head slowly, he pulled back before leaning in to brush his lips over Magnus’ cheek, smirking when he felt Magnus shiver before looking up at him, brown eyes shining bright.

“You’re ridiculous,” Alec whispered.

When Magnus laughed, winking as he said, “You have no idea.”

All Alec could think was that he was so screwed.

***

By the end of it, they’d gotten three rounds of drinks paid for by lovely restaurant goers — “Don’t worry, Alexander,” Magnus had said, reassuring Alec when he started feeling guilty at letting people by them drinks. “They want to do it. And it’s nice, now they’ll go home thinking they did something nice to celebrate the love of two strangers.” — not to mention free champagne and dessert from the restaurant. Magnus couldn’t say what prompted him to play the fake engagement card, it was something he normally only did with Cat. It’d started back when they were poor backpackers desperate for free dessert. They didn’t do it often now but, for some reason, Magnus had felt compelled to do it tonight. It was worth it for the kiss Alec had pressed to his cheek alone, that and the way Alec’s eyes shined brighter as they laughed over their dessert, hands locked together as they ate with their free hands.

“You’re just lucky no one asked how we met or how long we’ve been together,” Alec said, laughing softly as he held the door open for Magnus.

It was late, the sun having set long ago, a stiff breeze blowing through the streets of Brooklyn. Magnus shivered as they stepped outside, turning to stroll towards Magnus’ apartment. He hadn’t brought a coat meaning he was not dressed to walk but he couldn’t bring himself to hail a cab and end the date there. He could invite Alec back sure, but Raphael was probably home and, as much as Magnus wanted to go home with Alec, he was also overly aware of the fact that this had potential. He couldn’t say yet just what kind of potential, but certainly the potential to be more than a one-night stand.

“Oh, I had a plan,” Magnus grinned as they walked down the street. “I had all of that figured out, don’t worry.”

Alec glanced over, tugging his leather jacket off and handing it to Magnus. “Of course you did.”

Magnus smirked, taking Alec’s jacket and slipping it on, instantly warming up. It smelled like his aftershave, minty and warm, sending a pleasant thrill through Magnus. “Do you want to know what it was?”

Alec’s eyes shone. “Sure.”

“We met three years ago,” Magnus started. “While we were both traveling abroad. I was instantly smitten, you hated me at first until you realized just how irresistible I am and gave into your hidden feelings for me.”

Alec laughed, shaking his head.

“Too romance novel-y for you?” Magnus asked.

“Just a little.”

“Either way,” Magnus said, waving it away. “We fell in love quickly and have been together ever since.”

“Really?” Alec cocked his head to the side, staring at Magnus from the corners of his eyes. “Just like that?”

Magnus nodded, a smirk tugging up his mouth. “Just like that,” he confirmed, enjoying the pleasant thrill that went through him as his eyes locked on Alec’s.

“Why’d it take us so long to get engaged then?”

“We wanted to take our time. Enjoy ourselves. When you find that kind of love, you know it’s not going to go away, and there’s no need to rush.” Magnus glanced over, slowing to a stop, like he only just realized what he’d been saying.

Alec stopped in front of him, his mouth quirked up in a crooked smile, hazel eyes shining with amusement. “Tell me,” he said softly, stepping closer to Magnus. “Do you propose on all your first dates?”

Magnus laughed, shaking his head. “No,” he admitted, letting his eyes briefly drop to Alec’s lips. “Only you. _Gideon,_ ” he couldn’t help but tease.

Alec closed his eyes, groaning. “Please, don’t. Not the middle name.”

Magnus laughed. “Not a fan of it, Gideon?”

Alec shook his head.

“Alexander, then,” Magnus said, relishing the way the name rolled off his tongue.

Alec’s eyes open, a soft smile crossing his face. “Better,” he admitted.

Magnus realized they’d been standing there on the street corner for a while now. He considered hailing a cab as his breath threatened to frost the air but he lived close enough to walk and he really wasn’t ready for the night to end.

“Walk me home?” he asked.

Alec nodded without hesitating. They fell back into step beside each other, walking at a slow pace. Magnus’ heart beat a little faster than normal, he was overly aware of every inch between them, their shoulders brushing as Magnus used his hands to gesture while telling Alec a slightly exaggerated version of the real story of why he was banned from Peru.

“I can’t believe you were actually banned from Peru.”

“I know. Impressive, aren’t I?” Magnus asked, beaming up at Alec.

Alec laughed, shaking his head. Their hands brushed and he caught Magnus’, interlocking their fingers. Magnus’ heart skipped, staring down at their clasped hands. He’d forgotten how nice it was, just to hold someone’s hand.

Magnus had always loved first dates, as awkward as they could be. When it was someone you really liked, the whole night was filled with anticipation, with excitement. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt that on this level, like he was a teenager all over again. Like he still believed in love at first sight and that you could know within minutes of meeting someone whether they would be important to your life or not.

The closer they got to Magnus’ apartment, the more the anticipation grew in Magnus’ chest. If anyone were to ask him, he’d say this was the best part of a first date: the lead up to the kiss.

Purposely walking slower, Magnus listened closely as Alec recounted a story about the first time he’d had to bail his younger siblings out of jail.

“The first time?” Magnus asked with a laugh. “There have been other times?”

“For Jace? Yes. For Isabelle, it was just the once. They broke into our rival high school and stole their mascot.”

“Are we talking an animal or a costume?”

“A person in a costume,” Alec said, delivering the words with a serious look.

Magnus paused, turning to him and arching an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately,” Alec sighed, rolling his eyes. Magnus was struck for a moment, amused at Alec’s reaction to his siblings though he clearly loved them very much. “Luckily, the mascot was some nerd who was in love with Isabelle. He went willingly. Thought it was hilarious. They only got in trouble when they broke into our school to tie him to the principal’s chair.”

“You know,” Magnus said thoughtfully. “I think I’d like your siblings.”

Alec laughed, shaking his head. “I’m kind of scared to know what that team up might lead to.”

Magnus grinned, shivering when Alec rubbed his thumb across the back of Magnus’ hand. Before he knew it, they were in front of his apartment building. He came to a stop, turning to look up at Alec.

“This is me.”

“Oh,” Alec said, looking around like he hadn’t been paying the least bit of attention to where they were going. “Right.”

Magnus bit his lip, looking up at Alec from under lowered lashes. He’d had fun tonight, more fun than he’d even imagined. He wasn’t quite ready to go in so he lingered, following Alec’s gaze to their hands, his heart skipping.

“So…” Magnus prompted.

Alec looked up, meeting his gaze. His eyes looked brighter now, away from the dim lights of the restaurant. “So…” he echoed, mouth twisting up into a smirk.

Magnus shook his head laughing. “As much as I sometimes hate Raphael, I’m glad he set us up,” Magnus said, voice dropping low as their eyes locked.

Alec licked his lips. “Me too.”

Watching him closely, Magnus stepped closer to Alec until they were all but touching, smirking when Alec’s smile fell as he breathed in sharply. Magnus stilled with the smallest bit of space between them. His heart was hammering away in his chest, there was a fluttering in his stomach, and Magnus knew then that he was screwed.

Swallowing dryly, he rested his free hand on Alec’s chest before looking up and meeting his gaze. “Hi,” he said softly.

Alec’s eyes grew darker as he shifted closer to Magnus. “Hi.”

Alec’s eyes dropped to his lips and Magnus licked them on reflex. Everything grew silent and still around them until it was like they were the only people left in the world. Alec slowly moved his free hand up, brushing a strand of hair out of Magnus’ eyes before sliding his hand back into Magnus’ hair. Their eyes locked again, Magnus’ breath hitched.

“This is the best part,” Magnus whispered.

Alec looked back and forth between Magnus’ eyes, arching an eyebrow in question. “Best part of what?”

“The date. Any date,” Magnus said. They stood close enough for their breath to mingle, if he moved just half an inch, he’d be talking with his lips pressed against Alec’s. “The lead up to the first kiss.”

Alec swallowed. “Is it holding up to your expectations?”

“Who said I had expectations?” Magnus smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes.

“ _Yes_ ,” Magnus said, just before their lips finally met. He didn’t know who moved first but he didn’t really care. His breath hitched, heart skipped, as their lips brushed together, softly, hesitantly at first, the barest brushing before melding together. A shock went through Magnus, his toes curling as Alec tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

Magnus’ heart was racing so fast he was sure Alec had to hear it, feel it. Alec parted Magnus’ lips with his tongue and Magnus shivered, all but melting in his arms, his hands tightening on Alec’s shirt.

Magnus had had plenty of first kisses in his life, ranging from the lightest awkward pecks when he was first figuring things out to heated fuck me now ones exchanged in the back of an overly loud club with potential one night stands but this… This was something else entirely. He couldn’t explain it, it wasn’t just that it was a really good kiss or that Alec clearly knew what he was doing it was… It was fireworks going off behind Magnus’ eyes, something he’d thought only ever happened in fiction. It was connecting with someone in a way Magnus didn’t know was possible after only one date, it was not wanting this night to ever end. It was… Magic. Everything the movies made it out to be.

Alec pulled back slowly and Magnus followed, chasing his lips before pulling back. He blinked his eyes open, breathing in deeply to try to calm his racing heart.

Alec’s eyes were dark and narrow, intent on Magnus’ face. He cleared his throat, glancing away for a minute before looking back at Magnus. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed, smiling stupidly but he didn’t feel stupid because Alec mirrored the look, his hands falling to Magnus’ hips, keeping him close. Magnus thought he could probably spend the rest of the night right there, staring at Alec, close to giddy from just one kiss.

“So, what do you think?” Alec asked, eyes intent.

Magnus arched an eyebrow, smoothing his hands over Alec’s chest.

“Am I your perfect match?” he asked with a teasing smirk. “Raphael said I was.”

Magnus snorted, shaking his head. “I don’t know,” he said, sliding one hand up behind Alec’s neck and tugging him back close. “I might need a little more evidence first.”

Alec laughed but didn’t hesitate in meeting Magnus in another soft kiss, hands moving up to his jacket and tugging him close. Magnus’ hands ran through Alec’s hair as his heart pounded, electricity bouncing between them, setting Magnus alight. When Alec slipped his tongue into Magnus’ mouth once more, Magnus’ mind automatically flashing to all the things they could do upstairs, in his bedroom, Magnus almost broke the rule he’d set for himself before meeting Alec, that he would go on at least three dates with the other man before taking that step. Magnus had waited too long for this date to ruin it by moving so fast.

That was the only reason he reluctantly pulled away from Alec, kissing him one last time, softly before pulling away entirely.

Magnus kept his eyes closed a minute, savoring the moment, lips tingling from Alec’s kiss, senses overwhelmed before he opened his eyes to see Alec’s slightly hazy look, a smile turning up his mouth. God, he was too adorable, and far too sexy, for words.

“This was fun,” Magnus finally said, tugging Alec’s jacket off.

Alec blinked, coming back to himself. He nodded. “Yeah, it was.”

Magnus grinned, having a hard time keeping the smile off his face. He handed the jacket back to Alec, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss him again. “We should do it again sometime.”

Alec didn’t even hesitate. “Yeah, we should.”

Magnus laughed softly, shaking his head. He glanced up at his apartment building, already regretting his next words. “I should go,” he said, the words coming out as unenthusiastically as he felt. “Text me?” he asked as he started to back away.

“No. Wait. I mean, yes.”

Magnus froze, mouth quirking up in a smile as Alec rambled. Alec threw his head back, groaning. “I mean, yes, I’ll text you. But, we — I — my siblings and I, and their significant others and a few other friends, we do this uh. Game night? Friday night. Do you — I mean, would you want to come?”

Magnus tilted his head, considering. He wouldn’t normally think of a game night with a bunch of other people as a good second date but — “Sure, sounds like fun.”

Alec smiled, eyes wide. “Good,” he said.

“Good,” Magnus agreed. His mind was stuck on the fact that Alec wanted to make details for their second date before they even officially said good night after their first. He was so screwed. If this date was anything to judge by, Raphael had been right.

“Good night,” Alec said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking backward.

Magnus smirked. “Good night, Alexander.”

***

Alec watched Magnus disappear inside, his heart racing. He’d never felt like this before, not after one date. His blood was on fire, his heart wouldn’t settle down. He never thought he’d say this but thank god for Raphael Santiago.

***

Magnus leaned back against the door as soon as it closed behind him. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He couldn’t help a small smile from crossing his face as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Were those butterflies in his stomach? He hadn’t felt them in a long time but was nearly positive that was what they were.

“So?” Raphael asked, coming out of his room while Magnus was still leaning back against the door, trying to get his heart to stop racing.

Magnus startled but recovered quickly. Glancing over at his friend, he bit back a smirk. “No comment,” he said, pushing off the door and past his friend, turning down the hall to his room.

Raphael snorted. “You’re welcome,” he called as Magnus slipped into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Magnus shook his head, breathing out slowly. His mind was already replaying every minute of the date like it was his first.

Chairman Meow was curled in a ball on his bed. He looked up as Magnus came in. Crossing the room, Magnus flopped down across the bed, reaching out to pet him. “Chairman, can I tell you a secret?” he asked. “Raphael is right. I really, really like him.”

***

“He fake proposed to you for free dessert? I love him already.”

Alec shook his head. Why had he called Isabelle as soon as he got home? he wondered but he knew the answer. Because she’d asked him too and she was annoying and way too invested in his love life but Alec loved his sister anyway. Besides, if he didn’t call tonight, she’d assume — incorrectly — that it was because he’d gone home with Magnus and nothing Alec said would ever convince her differently.

“He sounds kind of amazing,” Isabelle said when Alec finished telling her about the date.

Flopping back on his couch, Alec looked up at the ceiling, fighting a smile. His mind was filled with memories of the night, just talking to Magnus had been different from talking to anyone else, somehow. They just…connected, got each other. And it’d only been one date. And if that kiss was anything to judge by, they definitely had chemistry. Biting his lip, Alec shook his head. “He kind of is,” he admitted.

Isabelle squealed. “Sooooo,” she said.

“So?”

“When are you seeing him again?”

Alec laughed, feeling oddly giddy, not something he would normally admit to feeling, not something he was sure he’d ever really felt before. He was a grown man for fuck’s sake but that was definitely the feeling filling his gut.

 “Actually, I invited him to game night,” he admitted, prompting Isabelle to squeal again.

“Oh my god, Alec. You are so smitten.”

Alec shook his head, feeling his cheeks flush, but he didn’t deny it. It’d only been one date, he was under no delusions but well, it’d been nice. Really nice. Maybe he was smitten, just a little. Maybe a lot.

They’d only just met, it was only just one date, whatever might blossom between them was only just beginning but it felt ripe with possibilities and Alec couldn’t wait to see where it led. Even if it was nowhere. Even if it was heartbreak. Something told him it would be an honor, something he would never regret, to have his heart broken by Magnus Bane.


	2. Monopoly: Friendship Ender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec date #2: game night edition. Wherein Alec sorta falls a little bit in love with Magnus over a game of monopoly, Magnus is smitten, and Raphael is disgusted and slightly regretting ever setting them up but not really because he loves Magnus let’s be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback on chapter one, I love you all!

Magnus twirled around, doing a little dance as he put the finishing touches on the seven-layer dip he’d thrown together before moving to the cookies that’d been cooling for the last twenty minutes. He barely noticed when he went from humming to full on singing — it wasn’t unusual for Magnus who was known for getting so focused on cooking that he serenaded his entire kitchen staff at least once a week with no memory of it afterward. It was how he’d become friends with his newest bartender — Maia — who’d shrugged and jumped in, harmonizing effortlessly while Magnus made baked ziti.

Turning, Magnus jumped, cut off mid-chorus as he nearly had a heart attack. Placing a hand over his heart, nearly falling to the ground, Magnus glared at Raphael, cursing. “Why do you insist on sneaking up on me like that?” he demanded.

Raphael stared at him blankly. “You were singing.”

“Yeah, so?” Magnus asked, pushing past him to finish straightening up the kitchen. As a chef, Magnus had very strict rules when it came to the proper way to leave a kitchen. Basically, spotless. Finished wiping down the counters, he turned to do the dishes, Raphael’s eyes burrowing into his back.

“You were singing ‘Call Me Maybe’.”

“Yeah, _so_?” Magnus repeated, refusing to be shamed for his taste in music, especially by _Raphael_ of all people. The most boring person in the world. Well. Maybe not quite that bad. But still.

“You’ve been singing all week. And smiling more than usual.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. “Can’t I just be in a good mood?”

“You’re smitten,” Raphael accused.

Magnus sighed, staring at the sink as it filled with water. He’d finally given in and told Raphael just how well his date with Alec had gone and clearly that was a mistake. Magnus was not smitten. Okay, Magnus thought, smiling at the memory of his fake proposal. Maybe. But only a little. Only in the way he was smitten with anyone after having a really, truly quite amazing first date. So, you know, really just this once.

“Shut up,” Magnus finally muttered. So it was true, he was slightly smitten, only slightly. It was fine. A perfectly respectable amount of smitten after one really great, kind of amazing first date followed by a week of casual texting that had Magnus laughing out loud in the middle of the restaurant once or twice. So he was intrigued, crushing a little, super excited for their second date. It wasn’t illegal to be happy after a great date, was it?

Apparently it was according to Raphael. “It’s disgusting,” he said.

Magnus laughed. “Why’d you set me up with him if you wanted it to go badly?” he asked, turning the water off before turning to Raphael.

“I didn’t want it to go badly, I just forgot how gross you are when you’re on the verge of falling in love.”

Magnus snorted, heart skipping. He rolled his eyes, biting his lip on a smile. “Love? Don’t worry, darling, it was only one date. I haven’t replaced you, yet.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “One date, one hundred dates, what is the difference?”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Magnus called with a laugh, shaking his head as Raphael wandered off.

So maybe Magnus had been floating on air a little since last Friday. Maybe he’d been really enjoying texting Alec and maybe he’d even been counting down until tonight, their second date, but so what. It was totally understandable. It was just…nice. It was nice to be excited, to be a little smitten after just one date instead of that one date ending in a one-night stand or, worse, that disappointed feeling you get when you don’t hit it off with someone and know before the first date is even over that you’ll do everything in your power to avoid seeing them again.

It was just _nice_ and Magnus would soak it up for as long as he could. You only got this giddy feeling when getting to know someone once, when everything was a surprise and you had no idea where this might go but the air between you seemed so very full of possibilities. Magnus wanted to bask in those possibilities. He wanted to daydream about Alec the way he daydreamed about his crushes back in middle school because – despite the times he’d been in love, despite past relationships – this, whatever it was, this feeling that had him dancing around the kitchen singing pop songs, was not one Magnus had felt before, not like this, and he wanted to enjoy it.

“You better hurry if you want to have time to change your outfit at least three times,” Raphael called from the living room proving that he was, in fact, a good friend.

***

Alec stood outside Magnus’ apartment for ten minutes before knocking. He was nervous. Of course, he was nervous. They’d only had one date but it was a really good date and Raphael was right, they’d connected within minutes, getting each other’s sense of humor perfectly, easily falling into conversation and it’d been…nice. Better than nice. Every minute of it had been kind of amazing honestly. It might have been – definitely was – the best date Alec had ever been on and now a week had passed and Alec had spent too much of that week thinking about seeing Magnus again and well, he wanted to impress Magnus and he was only now beginning to think that subjecting him to the entirety of Alec’s friend group might not be the best way to do that.

Alec let out a deep breath, shaking his head. It was too late now, besides, if Magnus hated his friends it was best to figure out early on. He really hoped Magnus didn’t hate his friends.

Alec’s mind went in circles before he finally took in a deep breath, shaking out his shoulders. He was being ridiculous. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea for a second date but it was what they were doing and if it was even a fraction as good as their first it would still be pretty amazing.

Raphael answered the door with a blank expression. “I didn’t ask to be given this power over love,” he said. “Why am I being punished?”

Alec frowned, arching an eyebrow.

Magnus swooped in before Alec could say anything, appearing next to Raphael and flinging an arm around his shoulders. Alec’s heart skipped at the wide smile on Magnus’ face. “Ignore him, Alexander. Please,” he added with an edge of panic.

Still frowning, Alec looked back and forth between the two of them. Raphael rolled his eyes, shrugging out of Magnus’ embrace and turning to stalk away. “Don’t put out until at least the third date,” he called back, disappearing around the corner.

Alec felt his face go red. Magnus sighed loudly, stepping back and gesturing Alec in. “I’m almost ready,” he said.

Alec forgot Raphael’s words, finally fully taking in Magnus who was dressed in ridiculously tight black pants and a loose wine-red shirt that showed off a splash of his chest. His hair was spiked up, a splash of pink in his bangs.

Swallowing dryly, Alec brought his eyes back to meet Magnus’, shivering when he realized Magnus had been studying him just as intently. Magnus’ mouth turned up in a smirk that Alec didn’t hesitate in returning, feeling pleasantly warm now, after freezing outside. They stayed there for a moment, eyes locked, and Alec felt it again, the flicker of possibilities in the air around them.

Magnus inclined his head to the side and Alec followed him into the kitchen where he handed Alec a small casserole dish and a platter covered in foil. Alec finally found his voice then. “I told you, you didn’t have to bring anything.”

“You also said your friends would love me if I brought cookies.”

“I meant like a package from the store. You didn’t have to go through all this work,” Alec said though he was secretly touched that Magnus would go through all this work to impress Alec’s friends.

Magnus shrugged, leading the way back to the living room — a large, open room decorated with dark, mismatched furniture, bookshelves covering the walls, and an intricately woven rug on the floor. “It wasn’t much trouble.”

“You really didn’t—” Alec started again, cut off when Magnus moved close, holding a finger up to Alec’s mouth, eyes shining bright.

“I know,” he said. “But I’m a chef, I like to show off.”

Alec laughed softly, shaking his head. He had the sudden, clear, sharp thought that it would be all too easy to fall for this man. It only slightly terrified him, not as much as it should’ve he thought, considering this was only their second date.

“You shouldn’t worry,” Alec found himself saying. “They’ll love you.”

Magnus’ mouth turned up in a slow smirk, his brown eyes shining brightly. “Is that so?” he teased.

Alec fought the urge to blush, rolling his eyes. “You’re bringing cookies, you could be a complete asshole and they’d still love you.”

Magnus laughed, head falling back. Alec’s blood buzzed, his stomach feeling strangely fluttery. He’d never loved someone’s laugh before but something about Magnus’… He just wanted to hear it again and again, a thrill of pride going through him at being the one that made Magnus laugh.

“Ready?” he asked, inclining his head to the door. “I drove — yes, I know, it’s New York but I have a car for work and Isabelle and Simon’s apartment building is ridiculously hard to get to any other way. You end up having to walk for days.”

“Days?” Magnus snorted.

Alec just nodded, completely serious.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Lead the way, Gideon.”

Alec closed his eyes, adjusting his grip on the casserole dish to place a hand over his heart in mock pain. Magnus laughed, grabbing Alec’s arm and tugging him along. Alec smiled, the corners of his mouth tilting up. His earlier nerves were completely forgotten as he and Magnus took the stairs down, arms brushing.

“So is there anything I need to know before I meet your friends?” Magnus asked.

Alec didn’t hesitate. “They’re all terrible people. Don’t believe a word they say.”

Magnus laughed again, causing that same fluttery sensation in Alec’s stomach. “Noted.”

“I’m joking. Kind of. I mean, they’re great, really, but still don’t believe a word they say.”

“Especially if it’s an embarrassing story starring you?” Magnus teased.

Alec nodded solemnly. “They’re all lies. I’ve never done a single embarrassing thing in all my life.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow, giving him a thoroughly unconvinced look.

Alec sighed. “Fine. I might have had a brief goth phase in middle school – brief! It lasted like a week and I blame Jace entirely.”

Magnus laughed again, making Alec want to tell him every embarrassing story himself.

***

Magnus wasn’t used to being nervous, normally the most confident one around. He’d been nervous throughout the day though, about meeting Alec’s friends when he was only just getting to know Alec himself. Would they like him? Would he like them? From the way Alec had talked about his siblings the other night, they were the most important people in Alec’s life. He wanted them to like him and maybe that had slightly influenced his making of seven-layer dip and three kinds of cookies. Sue him.

Still, by the time he found himself trailing Alec into his sister’s apartment, his nerves had been all but forgotten. Magnus had never been so thankful for having to be in a car as it provided plenty of time for them to find that ease they’d had the night of their first date, sharing quips, talking freely as if they’d known each other for years rather than the reality that they were only just getting to know each other.

Alec warned Magnus about his various friends and siblings before they entered the apartment so Magnus thought he was pretty well equipped. Until they walked in in the middle of a marshmallow battle of pure chaos.

It was a gorgeous apartment with a large, open living room leading straight to a large kitchen. The walls painted cherry red, broken up with a large entertainment center and multiple bookshelves, all matching the dark brown of the coffee table. The couch was large, L-shaped, a dark red while the armchairs were black. The floor a dark wood covered in a dark purple rug. The cabinets in the kitchen were dark as were the counters from what Magnus could see from the entryway.

The living room was currently filled with what appeared to be two full grown adult males throwing marshmallows and shouting at each other.

“No one wants to listen to your crap music, Lewis,” the one with long blond hair shouted.

“It’s my apartment, Jace,” the nerdy looking one with glasses replied, ripping the bag of marshmallows out of the blond’s hands and throwing a handful in his face.

Magnus arched an eyebrow, glancing over at Alec who sighed, shaking his head as he closed the door behind them. That caught the attention of the two boys whose heads jerked toward the door, eyes going wide in the case of the nerdy one while a smirk took over the blond’s face.

“Alec and his new boyfriend are here!” the blond shouted.

Magnus watched out of the corner of his eyes, catching Alec’s face turning red and bit his lip on a smirk. Alec crossed the room in two strides, grabbing the bag of marshmallows and upending them over the blond’s head all the while the blond laughed. Magnus snorted.

“Hi, I’m Si—” the nerdy boy started over to Magnus before he was pushed out of the way by a dark-haired girl.

“I get to meet him first,” the girl said, shoving her way in front of him. She held her hand out, eyes shining, a smirk turning up her mouth as she ran her eyes over Magnus. Magnus knew who she was even before she introduced herself, with those cheekbones and that dark hair, she had to be related to Alec. “Isabelle Lightwood,” she grinned. “Alec’s favorite sibling.”

“Hey!” the blond called. Isabelle ignored him.

Magnus reached out for her hand, shifting the casserole dish he was carrying to his other. “Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you.”

Isabelle’s grinned widened. She spared one last look for Magnus, glancing him up and down before turning to Alec. “I like him.”

Magnus laughed, shaking his head as Alec let his head fall into his hands.

“That’s Jace, the third Lightwood — Max is the fourth but he’s away at school,” Isabelle said, taking over introductions as three other people came in from further back in the apartment. “That’s Clary, artist, bff, and Jace’s girlfriend. Lydia, Alec’s bff, lawyer extraordinaire, and awesome person. And that’s Raj, snarly but not terrible, another lawyer, yawn. Two is enough for one group. And that’s Simon.”

“That’s all?” the nerdy one asked, throwing his hands up in the air. “Even Raj got more than that! I’m just ‘Simon’?”

Isabelle smirked, sharing a look with Magnus. “Sorry, babe,” she called. “Simon, my boyfriend.”

Simon scoffed, folding his arms.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, teasing her boyfriend. “He works for a tech place? I don’t know. No one is really sure what he does.”

“Is it time for embarrassing stories yet?” Jace asked, rubbing his hands together. “Because I have so many.”

“Are those cookies?” Simon cut in.

“You didn’t have to bring anything,” Isabelle said but she was smiling before cutting a cross look to her brother. “Did you tell him I’m a bad cook? You know I’m taking classes!”

Alec held his hands up. “I didn’t say a word. He’s a chef, he insisted.”

“A chef?” Isabelle grinned, turning back to Magnus. “I knew that but still. I swear, I’m not as bad as I used to be.”

Magnus laughed. “I’m sure you’re not,” he said, frowning when he caught Alec looking at him with wide eyes, shaking his head as Jace made a gesture like he was strangling himself.

“I can see you, you idiots,” Isabelle said. “Now I’m keeping Magnus’ cookies for myself.”

Before Magnus knew it, he was divested of his dip and cookies, and left alone in the living room with Alec as everyone else headed to the kitchen. Alec looked up at him with a sheepish expression, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Too much?” he asked.

Magnus chuckled. “No,” he said, stepping closer and setting his hand on Alec’s arm. “They seem fun.”

“You say that now but wait until they break out the Monopoly board.”

“Monopoly?” Magnus asked, perking up.

Alec shook his head, laughing. “Never mind. You’ll fit in perfectly.”

Magnus knew it was just an offhand comment, a joke, but it made him feel warm inside as he leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek before pulling away and heading to the kitchen, Alec trailing behind him after he caught his breath.

***

“Come on, pay up,” Magnus smirked.

Alec bit his lip, shaking his head.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed as everyone around the large dining table leaned forward. Simon, Clary, and Jace had been the first out of the game, having quickly gone bankrupt and gotten bored, they’d moved to the couch in the living room where they were playing Mario Kart, that they now paused, watching the staring context. Lydia had held on the longest, Isabelle admitting defeat with a laugh and a knowing look while Raj cursed and stormed away from the table before returning with a pile of cookies to watch. Alec and Magnus were the only ones left and Alec was only just hanging on and he’d landed on one of Magnus’ properties, he’d barely have any money left after paying and he was still far from passing go, another six of Magnus’ properties standing in his way, including Boardwalk and Park Place. Basically, he was screwed.

Alec was known to — well, honestly, he was a sore loser. Especially when playing Monopoly. They all were except Isabelle — who won often and, when she didn’t, just shrugged it off — and Simon — who was used to losing. That was why Monopoly was only played twice a year at most. There was always lots of screaming, sometimes actual fists flying, crying, and (manic) laughter. Alec and Lydia had once infamously gone three weeks without talking to Raj when he snaked a win out from under them, they were so concerned with each other they completely forgot Raj was still playing and landed on his properties one after another, going bankrupt.

So Alec _hated_ losing, he admitted it. And yet, well, he couldn’t really bring himself to care just then, shaking his head sadly as he handed most of his money over to Magnus who was grinning this positively wicked grin, making Alec forget that they were surrounded by his friends and siblings.

It was all Isabelle’s fault really. She’d been quick to tell Magnus just how competitive Alec got with most anything, especially Monopoly, regaling him with some of the most embarrassing stories including the time he flipped the Scrabble board which, long story short, was the last time they ever played Scrabble. Magnus had heard that, and Alec swore he could see the moment he took it as a challenge, his eyes brightening just a little, the smallest smirk curving up his mouth, sending a pleasant shiver down Alec’s back. Magnus had quirked an eyebrow and Alec snorted but nodded and just like that, the game was on.

Now, Magnus was smirking as he took his turn, easily passing all of Alec’s properties, not like it mattered, Magnus had more than enough money to pay the rent even if he landed on Alec’s most expensive property. The game was over already. Even if Alec managed to pass go without landing on another one of Magnus’ properties, two hundred dollars would not last him long with the way Magnus played, the evil genius.

Still, Alec never surrendered. Especially when Magnus was smirking at him like that, both pissing him off (only a little) and turning him on (only a little…maybe a little more than a little). Alec took his turn, looking away from Magnus only for a moment before moving, landing just shy of go, right on Boardwalk.

Magnus’ mouth twitched as he fought a grin. Alec shook his head, biting his lip. Everyone around them held their breath. Except Simon, who moaned from the living room, shattering the silence. Everyone turned to see him with the casserole dish of seven-layer dip, scrapping the bottom for scraps, making obscene noises.

“I want to be buried covered in this dip,” Simon groaned.

Alec rolled his eyes as everyone but Jace gave Simon strange looks, Jace meanwhile was too busy nodding along.

“Not sure whether to feel honored or slightly concerned,” Magnus muttered.

Alec glanced back over at him unable to hold back a grin this time as he mortgaged his last properties still falling short of being able to pay Magnus rent for landing on his.

“Go ahead,” Alec encouraged.

Magnus held a hand to his heart, giving his best innocent look. “Do you honestly think I’m the type to brag, Alexander?”

Alec arched an eyebrow.

Magnus snorted. “Because you’re right, I am. Also, you lose, loser.”

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes. “Cheater,” he accused.

Magnus gasped, staring at him in shock. “I would never cheat at this most sacred of board games, how dare you accuse me of that?”

Alec bit his lip, shaking his head, his eyes locked on Magnus’ deep brown ones that practically invited him to get lost in them. He opened his mouth to say something else when he caught Isabelle’s look out of the corner of his eyes, staring at them like they were the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. Blushing lightly, Alec sent her a quick glare before being distracted by Magnus knocking his foot against Alec’s under the table, shooting him a small smile when he looked at him.

Alec was pretty sure he’d fallen for Magnus, just a little, just that first small moment when you’re watching someone and think — realize — that oh, this could be something, this _is_ something, between them, while watching Magnus play Monopoly and maybe that was slightly pathetic but maybe that was also perfect.

Alec bumped his foot against Magnus’ before rising to help Isabelle take the dishes to the kitchen. She bumped his shoulder as they worked, Alec’s eyes on Magnus who was talking animatedly to Lydia. He only looked to Isabelle when she bumped him again.

“What?” he asked, turning to follow her to the kitchen.

“You like him, like a lot,” she smirked and well, Alec couldn’t exactly deny it. Not after the way he was sure he’d been staring at Magnus as Magnus beat his ass at Monopoly. “You didn’t even care that you lost,” Isabelle added with a nearly giddy grin.

Alec rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his cheeks were heating.

“It’s adorable,” Isabelle continued. “You guys are adorable. I can see it.”

“See what?”

“This, you guys, working. It’s different than you were with Raj or that Steven guy.”

Alec glanced away. “This is only our second date, if you can call it that,” he hedged cautiously.

Isabelle shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I can still tell.”

Alec concentrated on the dishes, getting started washing them as was game night ritual. He didn’t reply because he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit out loud that he thought the same, that he felt the same. There was something about this, he just couldn’t name it. Something that made him feel slightly giddy and smitten, two things he was sure he’d never felt for anyone else before. It’d never been like this before. He’d known both Raj (who he briefly dated his first year of college) and Steven (who he dated in law school) before they started dating and they’d gone out more because it was easy than because they actually wanted to. There was a certain level of attraction yes but… But Alec had never crushed on them before they started dating, he’d once thought, in a vague way he could love them but hadn’t. Whereas Magnus… He’d been crushing on Magnus for a lot longer than he even knew him.

He could really get used to this, he thought, smiling to himself as Magnus laughed with Lydia in the other room.

***

“And that’s the story of how Alec tried to track down his Hogwarts letter. Suffice to say, he was not happy when he found out there was no such letter waiting for him.”

“And that’s enough of that,” Alec said, coming into the room suddenly, glaring at Jace who smirked back. “Time to leave. You ready?” he asked, turning to Magnus.

Magnus pouted at him. “How did you ever get over such a disappointment?” he teased.

Alec rolled his eyes, letting out a huff as he glanced away. “I didn’t.”

Magnus bit his lip on a laugh not to make fun of Alec but because he found the other man far too adorable. Alec inclined his head towards the door in question and Magnus nodded even though, truthfully, he wouldn’t have minded staying a little longer, hearing a few more embarrassing stories but also, he had a long ride home alone with Alec and really, that was far more appealing.

“I don’t know why you brought a date if you didn’t want us to tell him embarrassing stories,” Jace said, following them to the door.

Isabelle squeezed in next to him, elbowing him in the side. “To make him look good, dummy.”

Jace’s eyes went wide. “Ooooh,” he said, nodding. He glanced at Magnus. “Did we succeed?”

“In embarrassing him or making him look good?” Magnus teased, accepting his coat from Alec and shrugging into it.

Isabelle smirked while Jace rollled his eyes.

Magnus glanced at Alec, staring him up and down slowly, contemplating. He’d had fun, more than he thought he would. He’d been worried it would be weird or awkward but it was…kind of perfect. He’d learned more about Alec — not just that he was a Potterhead but he clearly cared a lot for his friends and family and he was really competitive and kind of terrible at Monopoly and that just made Magnus like him even more. Magnus bit his lip on a smile, shrugging. “You didn’t do too bad,” he finally said.

Alec’s cheeks flushed just the slightest bit as he rolled his eyes.

“Hey, wait!” Simon called from the living room, half a cookie in his mouth. “You didn’t tell us where your restaurant is.”

Magnus’ eyes went wide as he glanced at Alec who was quick to take his hand, opening the door and tugging him out it. “Sorry, we have to go. Next time!” Magnus called out.

Isabelle was laughing as she followed them, bidding them good night before shutting the door.

“That was mean,” Magnus sighed, falling into step next to Alec, smiling down at where their hands were interlocked.

Alec shrugged. “If you told him, he’d never leave. Besides, that’s what google is for.”

Magnus laughed softly, swinging their hands between them as they walked. He glanced up at Alec, meeting his wide hazel eyes as they waited for the elevator. He searched Alec’s eyes for a moment, letting the feeling of the night settle around him, cement in his mind. He felt… _happy_. Staring at Alec, his heart raced a little faster, his stomach fluttered, and it was just nice, really nice. Because here was a beautiful, smart, funny man who Magnus enjoyed spending time with, who Magnus undoubtedly liked, and there was just something…indescribably perfect about moments like this. When you were just beginning to know someone, just beginning to feel out something, the crush was there, the attraction, they were having fun but it wasn’t serious, not yet, it was just new and fresh and teeming with possibilities and Magnus wanted to drown in these feelings for the rest of his life, if he could.

“I had fun,” he finally found himself saying.

Alec’s face lit with a smile, eyes shining. “Yeah?” he asked. “They weren’t all…too much?”

Magnus shook his head. “They’re great.”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, glancing away and clearing his throat. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“I’m sorry you never got your Hogwarts letter.”

Alec threw his head back, groaning just as the elevator arrived. Magnus stepped on, tugging Alec behind him as Alec shook his head slowly. “I’ll never live this down, will I?”

“Probably not with siblings like yours. If it helps,” he offered. “I once claimed myself High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

Alec snorted, glancing over at him mid-eye roll before pausing and frowning. “Are you serious?”

“I was young,” Magnus shrugged. “Well, sixteen and drunk so basically the same thing.”

Alec shook his head slowly. “I’ve got to hear this story one day.”

Magnus bit his cheek, squeezing Alec’s hand. “Maybe you will, one day.”

“Can’t wait.”

***

“Walk you up?” Alec asked, pulling up outside Magnus’ apartment. He couldn’t help himself, not quite ready for the night to end.

Magnus smirked, nodding. They didn’t stop at the foot of the building, continuing inside and upstairs before pausing in front of Magnus’ apartment door. They barely said a word, sharing looks and small smiles as they walked side by side. Alec knew the night would go no further, part of him didn’t even want it to. This, whatever it was, getting to know each other, was…amazing. He didn’t want to ruin it by rushing. They were still feeling things out and even though Alec already knew, deep down, that he was in, all in, he wanted to try this, with Magnus, he felt no desire or need to rush it at all. He thought that whatever it was brewing between them, was the kind of thing worth waiting for.

“So…” Magnus said, mouth turning up at the corner in a crooked smile. The hallway was dim outside his door, making his eyes appear even darker. Alec had spent the last four hours with him and yet, somehow, he still wasn’t ready for the night to end. Something in his chest longing to stay with Magnus just a little bit longer. It was a good feeling.

“So,” Alec said, leaving no time between saying the word and stepping close to Magnus. His free hand slipped behind Magnus’ neck, leading him closer. Magnus turned his head up, meeting Alec halfway in a soft kiss, their lips slowly sliding together, sending Alec’s heart racing.

Magnus dropped Alec’s hand, resting his hands on Alec’s waist and tugging him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss somehow still keeping it achingly soft. Everything in Alec _melted_. His brain stopped working, everything faded until all he was aware of was the soft slide of their mouths meeting, Magnus’ hands tight and hot on his waist. It never escalated past a slow, soft kiss and that was how Alec knew he was screwed, so very screwed.

He pulled back after a few minutes, breathing hard. Magnus blinked his eyes open slowly and they just stared at each other, smiling softly.

“That was nice,” Magnus commented.

Alec grinned softly, moving to cup Magnus’ face. “Yeah,” he agreed. Then, “Nice enough to do again?”

Magnus smirked, nodding as he tugged Alec into another kiss, falling back slightly against the door. They were too busy to hear the footsteps, but the voice jarred them out of their obliviousness as Raphael called from the other side of the door. “I assume that is my obnoxious roommate and his date making all that noise outside my door. I’d open it for you, but I don’t want you falling on top of me.”

Magnus pulled away, sighing.

“Say the word and I’ll clear out so you can have sex,” Raphael continued.

Magnus let out a groan, resting his head against Alec’s shoulder as Alec shook with barely suppressed laughter.

“I don’t know why I live with him.”

“Speaking as someone who once lived with him, I have no idea why you subject yourself to that torture.”

“I heard that,” Raphael called before his footsteps could be heard moving away from the door.

Magnus pulled back, glancing up at Alec and biting his lower lip. “I should probably go in.”

Alec nodded.

Magnus smirked, rolling his eyes. Hands tangling in Alec’s hair, he tugged him down into a final, soft kiss, leaving Alec mildly breathless when they parted. “Text me?” he asked, sounding just as breathless. “We can make plans?”

Alec only just held back a grin, stomach fluttering as he nodded, sure he was wearing a dopey smile despite himself. Magnus’ eyes flashed bright. He reached out, squeezing Alec’s hand before slipping into the apartment.

Alec was barely aware of walking back down the stairs, in a heady daze. He slipped into his car, putting in the keys but not starting it yet. He let his head fall back, eyes closing as his mouth turned up in a smile. He’d never known he could feel like this. Part of him had always wondered what the big deal was, why everyone cared so much about dating and relationships. It was nice, having someone else, sure. And sex was fun, of course. But he’d never fully understood what it was that inspired so many writers and musicians to spend their lives trying to describe the feeling of falling in love, of finding someone to spend your life with. He thought, maybe, he was beginning to see the appeal of it.

Before he could pull onto the road, his phone buzzed. Pulling it from his pocket, Alec bit his lip on a smile as he found a text from Magnus waiting for him.

**Magnus ‘fake fiancé’ Bane:** Raphael is giving me this knowing look, like he can hear every dirty thought in my mind though clearly he can’t be or he’d be blushing, if you know what I mean.

Alec shook his head. Yeah, he was definitely starting to get it.

***

Magnus woke Saturday morning with a smile on his face. The first thing he did was check his phone, a habit he’d once broken himself of but not even he could stay strong against the powers of Alexander Lightwood, biting his lip on what was sure to be a stupidly giddy laugh when he found a text from Alec waiting.

**Alexander:** Isabelle is already planning our wedding.

Magnus snorted, rolling over in bed so he could text Alec back.

**Magnus:** What a coincidence. So is Raphael.

Alec replied with a laughing emoji a few minutes later, while Magnus was still in bed, reliving the night before like some teenager.

**Alexander:** Would it come off as too clingy if I asked you out for tonight?

Magnus bit back a smile, shaking his head as his heart skipped about, fingers flying quickly over his phone screen.

**Magnus:** No but I’d have to say no as I work tonight. What about tomorrow?

He barely had to wait for a response.

**Alexander:** Sounds perfect.

**Magnus:** Pick me up at 7? I have an idea.

**Alexander:** Can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: more malec cuteness.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love, let me know if you have any favorite parts/scenes in the comments and don't forget you can yell at me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)!  
> <3<3<3


	3. Bowling, Drinks, and Life Debts

The day after their second date, Alec met Magnus outside his apartment for their third. Isabelle had teased him that he was already whipped, and he’d worried, for a moment, that he was being clingy, moving too fast but then he remembered the way Magnus had smiled at him outside, that first night, the way they’d kissed, and dismissed all his worries and doubts. Maybe it was a little strange to go on three dates in the span of a little over a week, but Alec didn’t care. He didn’t want to wait another week to see Magnus again so why should he have to?

He knew he’d made the right decision when he walked down the street, seeing Magnus waiting for him outside his apartment building, turning with a soft smile when he saw Alec approaching. Alec’s heart did this skip stutter thing that he’d never felt before but wasn’t entirely unpleasant, a smile automatically turning up the corners of his own mouth, and he knew, somehow, that this was something special.

“Hey,” Magnus said, reaching out without preamble and catching Alec’s hand as he stopped before him. Alec’s breath caught a little as he took in Magnus’ appearance. He wasn’t wearing anything especially fancy with a black button up under a deep burgundy jacket and tight black jeans, hair perfectly styled, dark makeup around his eyes, but his shirt was unbuttoned slightly and Alec was having a hard time concentrating on anything else. Plus, he was pretty sure that Magnus could wear a literal garbage and still manage to easily take Alec’s breath away.

Alec’s mouth tilted up in a smile as he forced his gaze back to Magnus’. “Long time no see,” he joked.

Magnus shook his head, laughing softly. Gesturing down the street, he asked, “Shall we?”

Alec nodded without thought, he was pretty sure he’d let Magnus lead him anywhere; he could lead Alec straight to hell and he honestly wouldn’t even bat an eye as long as he smiled at Alec like that, eyes shining bright, and kept holding his hand, sending pleasant waves of warmth through Alec’s body.

“Don’t you want to know where we’re going?” Magnus asked, like he could read Alec’s mind.

Alec shrugged, thumb rubbing unconsciously over the back of Magnus’ hand. “I trust you.”

Magnus came to a stop, turning to look at Alec with a slow, sexy smirk taking over his face. He arched his eyebrow. “That could be a dangerous idea, Lightwood.”

Alec shrugged. “No. I don’t think so, Bane.”

Magnus’ grin was wide and infectious, and Alec couldn’t help himself, stepping closer and leaning in. He hovered with his mouth a bare centimeter from Magnus’, feeling Magnus breathe in harshly, watching his mouth twist up in a smile, dark brown eyes flashing before he closed his eyes, leaning in the last of the distance to bring their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss.

Alec smiled, thinking he was so glad he’d asked Magnus out again so soon.

***

For their third date, Magnus took Alec to the bowling alley he, Ragnor, Cat, and Raphael often frequented. It was popular amongst his friends because there was a bar connected to it and because they were all competitive little shits. It was the first place Magnus thought of when thinking about where to take Alec, if game night was anything to go by, they could have some fun competing against each other.

He was right, of course. Alec had grinned as soon as they walked in, turning to Magnus with a mischievous look in his eyes, mouth quirked in a half smile. “I hope you’re prepared to lose this time,” he’d said.

Magnus had laughed, shaking his head. “You’ve got it all wrong,” he said, stepping close and resting his hands on Alec’s hips. He didn’t know when or how it’d gotten so easy to touch Alec but it was and Alec didn’t seem to mind if his smile was anything to judge by. “I brought you here to show off and beat your ass.”

Alec tilted his head back, laughing. He ran his hands down Magnus’ arms before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the counter. “Oh, it’s on.”

***

Bowling with Magnus went about how Alec had expected. They were competitive but in a teasing manner, both clearly trying to win and best the other but having fun with it. Magnus wolf whistled the first time Alec was up, messing him up as he obviously stared at Alec’s ass — not that Alec could blame him when he’d done the same exact thing to Magnus only he’d had the decency not to comment on it. Alec had turned with a sharp glare to which Magnus held his hands up, adopting a perfectly innocent expression. Alec had shaken his head and gone back to bowling but couldn’t completely block out Magnus’ cackling behind him.

They ended up playing three games. Magnus won the first, Alec the second, and the third they called a tie halfway through when it became clear they were more interested in teasing each other than actually playing. The highlight of the night had to have been when Magnus stepped up close behind Alec with the excuse that he was ‘correcting Alec’s form’ and placed his hands on Alec’s waist to teach him to bowl properly. That, or when Alec said a very obvious innuendo about balls and Magnus spit diet coke all over the floor.

They ended up getting off a subway station early and walking the rest of the way to Magnus’ flat, their hands interlocked, talking nonstop about… Alec didn’t even know what but he did know that he was still grinning by the time he got home, falling into bed with a small laugh. He’d never thought Raphael was serious back in college, that ‘his friend Magnus’ was perfect for Alec. He’d never thought he’d even actually meet the mythical best friend but now… He’d never been so thankful that Raphael was his college roommate, even taking into account the strange juice he drank every morning that looked suspiciously like blood.

***

“You thought Raphael was a vampire?” Magnus asked, laughing at the sheepish look on Alec’s face. They were at dinner the next Friday night, just the two of them in some small Italian restaurant Alec loved. He’d admitted to being nervous about choosing a place since Magnus was a chef but Magnus had waved him off, insisting that he trusted Alec’s tastes — which turned out to be exquisite if the Italian restaurant was anything to go off of. Thank god. Magnus had, admittedly, once stopped seeing someone because they had such terrible tastes in food but, staring at Alec across the table, he was pretty sure he could overlook that with him.

Alec sighed, hanging his head as he reached out for his wine glass. “I mean… Briefly. Come on,” he said when Magnus started laughing again. “The man is pasty as hell and he drank these strange red juices every morning — it looked like blood! For the first few months, he had all night classes. Who has all night classes? And he never wanted to get coffee or anything in the daylight.”

Magnus snorted, clutching his side. “He’s a grumpy introvert, not a vampire,” Magnus said before pausing and frowning. “At least, I don’t think he is.”

Alec snapped his fingers. “See, you’re wondering too now, aren’t you?”

Suffice to say, their fourth date was just as amazing as the first three. When Magnus got home, he eyed Raphael from the kitchen doorway as he poured himself a glass of cranberry juice. Raphael glanced over, gaze stony, lifting an eyebrow.

“You’d tell me if you were a vampire, wouldn’t you?” Magnus asked.

Raphael stared at him blankly before turning and walking away. Magnus sighed. He’d had to make something with lots of garlic the next day. Just to be sure.

***

“You liiiiike him,” Isabelle teased. “You want to have his babies.”

“Shut up,” Alec said, rolling his eyes over brunch that Sunday.

“Who does Alec like?” Maryse asked, appearing at the table with his stepfather, Luke, right behind her.

“I’m more concerned about the ‘having his babies’ part,” Luke teased, taking a seat.

“Are we talking about Alec and his new beau?” Jace asked, sliding into the last seat.

Alec sunk in his seat, covering his face with one hand. Why was his family like this? Still, he didn’t deny it – something they, of course, all made sure to point out.

***

Magnus smiled, tangling his hand with Alec’s as they left the movie theater, listening to Alec practically gush about just how much he loved the movie and how important it was, how it might’ve helped him feel more comfortable with his sexuality when he was a teenager. Magnus agreed, of course, Love, Simon was a fantastic and important movie but more than anything he loved the look on Alec’s face as he talked about it, eyes shining, a wide smile on his face, making Magnus’ heart skip about happily.

Still, he couldn’t resist teasing him a little, laughing as he remembered his reaction to the end of the movie, Alec’s gasp filling the entire theater. “I can’t believe you didn’t figure out who Blue was.”

Alec rolled his eyes, letting go of Magnus’ hand as they left the theater only to wrap his arm around Magnus’ shoulders. “I was too emotionally invested to stop and think who it was going to be.”

Magnus snorted, turning into Alec’s side to press a kiss against his cheek. “Dork,” he whispered and well, there was really no way to explain how Alec’s soft laugh made him feel or the way Alec’s arm wrapped around his shoulders made his heart race. He felt giddy, from the movie, from holding Alec’s hand through the movie, but it was a feeling that had come before they even walked into the theater, that had come as soon as he saw Alec earlier that night and that – if the last few dates were anything to judge by – wouldn’t go away until he got distracted the next day at work.

He kind of loved it.

***

Alec paused outside his apartment, staring at Magnus in the warm New York night. The theater they’d gone to was closer to Alec’s apartment so Magnus had insisted on walking him home that night, refusing to let him take the subway all the way to Magnus’ and back.

Alec stood close, staring down at where their hands were interlocked, lingering in the moment, feeling warm and content. There was something indescribable going on in his chest, this strange happy feeling in his chest, excitement in his gut as he leaned down to kiss Magnus goodnight.

Part of him wanted to invite Magnus up – a big part of him – but he resisted. They had plenty of time for that. For now, he was content, happy, with just this. The slow brush of Magnus’ lips against his, turning up slightly in a smile. Magnus’ hands warm and sure on Alec’s shoulders. Magnus laughing breathlessly as they broke apart, smiling at Alec as they said goodnight.

Alec tugged on Magnus’ hand before he could walk away, kissing him one last time before watching him walk down the street. He looked back over his shoulder once, rolling his eyes at Alec before adding a little more of a swagger to his walk.

Alec laughed, enjoying the view until Magnus turned down the street. Upstairs, Alec fell across his couch with a sigh, closing his eyes and smiling without meaning to. He was just…happy. Work had been hectic recently but, getting to know Magnus… Had been the easiest thing in the world.

Over the course of the last few weeks, they’d gotten to know each other, slowly. Having fun, going on dates, getting wrapped up in trying to outdo each other. It was almost effortless really – spending time with Magnus; falling for him. They took things slow like they could both feel that this was something special, not to be rushed. Taking their time getting to know each other and Alec, well, Alec kind of loved every moment of it.

***

Magnus tugged his jacket closer, sighing as he finally stepped out of the restaurant. It’d been a long day, one of his chefs had called out meaning he’d worked open to close and they’d had the most pompous guest ever send his food back not once, not twice, but three times! Magnus wasn’t afraid to admit he was a fucking amazing chef, no one should be sending his food back twice.

He’d changed out of his whites and back into his normal attire, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the side of Warlock, his four-star restaurant. He closed his eyes, breathing for a minute, standing still for what felt like the first time that day. He felt ready to pass out, passed the point of even being hungry though he hadn’t had long enough of a break to eat all night, all he wanted was to go home, take a hot shower, put on something comfortable and collapse in bed except. Well. That _wasn’t_ all he wanted.

Pulling out his phone, he glanced at the time — just after eleven — before pulling up his text thread with Alec, smiling at the picture of grumpy looking cat Alec had sent him that morning along with the caption ‘he loves me, I swear’. Shaking his head, Magnus typed out a quick message before pushing off the wall and starting down the street, unsure if Alec was even still awake at the late hour, knowing he often went to sleep early because he had to be at his job by six.

He’d barely taken a dozen steps when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He bit his lip as he pulled it out, eyes quickly roaming over the message.

**Magnus:** u awake?

**Alexander:** yup. Working. You?

Magnus shook his head, checking the time again.

**Magnus:** it’s almost midnight. Why are you still at work?

**Alexander:** Honestly? I don’t know. I think I just forgot to go home.

Magnus bit his lip, shaking his head to stop from laughing. He hesitated only a moment before replying.

***

**Magnus ‘fake fiancé’ Bane:** tsk, tsk, Alexander. All work and no play makes for a dull boy. Drinks?

Alec stared at the message, trying not to grin too widely, he was trying to work after all. He glanced from the pile of work on his desk to his phone and back before thinking, screw it. He wasn’t paid well enough to still be here anyway, besides, it wasn’t important work he was doing, just catching up on some things that had slipped through the cracks.

Standing, he stretched his cramped muscles before slipping into his jacket. He texted Magnus on the way out, the last to leave.

***

Magnus snorted, shaking his head as Alec twirled him inelegantly around the small dance floor in the middle of the bar. It was nearly deserted as it was a Tuesday night — early morning by then. They’d had a few drinks, talking about their days and the book Alec had just finished reading that Magnus had recommended, before a song Magnus loved came on and he tugged Alec to the dance floor as he protested profusely that this wasn’t the kind of bar you danced in and he was a terrible dancer. Magnus had shaken his head telling Alec every bar was the kind you danced in and assuring him that he didn’t have to be good to dance.

Turned out, Alec was better than he thought only a little clumsy after a few drinks. They spent more time laughing into each other’s shoulders than actually dancing but Magnus would never complain about that.

***

“I should probably go,” Alec said, ruining the sentiment by immediately leaning back into Magnus where he was pressed with his back to the wall next to his apartment door. Magnus tilted his face up, smiling into the kiss. His hand moved back into Alec’s hair, tugging slightly and Alec just held back a moan, opening his mouth to Magnus’ probing tongue.

Alec ran his hands down Magnus’ sides, one resting on his hip, the other moving to the small of his back to hold him closer as their mouths slowly moved against each other. Alec knew then, already, that he would never get tired of kissing Magnus. It was addicting and thrilling and… Alec didn’t even have words for it, he just knew he wanted to do it again and again and again; feel that thrill that went through him when their lips met, the way his breath hitched before they kissed, the way Magnus melted into him and Alec melted right back.

“You should probably go,” Magnus agreed, breaking away slowly, voice low, hoarse, making it even harder for Alec to pull away.

Alec nodded but, before he could even seriously think of moving, Magnus was tugging him back in.

Alec laughed, keeping the kiss light and lingering, tilting his head to deepen it briefly before breaking away. “I really don’t want to but we both have early mornings and we’ve already been out too late,” he said, resting his forehead against Magnus’, eyes mapping Magnus’ face as he slowly opened his own eyes.

“I don’t want you to either but,” Magnus sighed, biting his lip that just a minute before Alec had been biting. “You’re right,” he finished, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth before pushing off the wall and digging out his keys. It took everything in Alec to move away, wanting nothing more than to keep kissing Magnus all night long, screw work.

Magnus turned to unlock his door before turning back to Alec with a soft smile. “Thanks for tonight,” he said.

Alec opened his mouth to reply but, before he could, Magnus was pressed against him, tugging him in for a fast, messy kiss that Alec easily gave into before slipping away again, disappearing from Alec’s grip before his mind had caught up to what was happening.

Magnus smirked from the doorway. “Goodnight, Alexander.”

It took Alec a moment to remember how words worked, blinking blankly at Magnus before shaking his head slowly, a smile turning up his mouth. “Goodnight, Magnus.”

***

“So, Raphael tells me you have a new boyfriend and owe all your happiness in life to him?” Catarina said a few days later. She’d stopped by to visit him at work which Magnus knew was only half for him and half for his food but he loved her anyway. She leaned against the table set in the corner of the kitchen, picking a cherry tomato from her salad and popping it in her mouth. “Apparently you were miserable and alone and would be forever were it not for Raph? I believe there was mention of a life debt.”

Magnus gave his best long-suffering sigh, rolling his eyes. “I knew this would bite me in the ass.”

Cat smirked. “Is there something else — some _one_ else – biting you in the ass?”

“Cat!” Magnus gasped, nearly dropping the knife he was using to slice peppers.

Cat glanced up innocently, shrugging. “What? We were all thinking it,” she said, gesturing to Magnus’ minions — er. Employees.

“No,” Magnus answered with a glare. Then he smirked. “Not yet.”

Cat wolf whistled before breaking out in cackles. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the small smile curling up his mouth because, well, yeah. It was fun. Really fun.

“Tell me all about him,” Cat demanded.

Magnus glanced up from where he was now stirring a large pot of sauce. He bit his lip, thinking.

Cat’s eyes shined. “So, he’s really something special, huh?”

Magnus didn’t even have to think. “Yeah,” he said softly. “He really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Cuteness. I think I'm giving myself cavities?? I totally saw Love, Simon the night I wrote this, hence the mention of that amazing movie. Please do let me know what you thought of this chapter or if you have any favorite parts/lines! You can also yell at me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)! <3<3<3


	4. Competitiveness and Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec continue falling in love. Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's apparently nearly been a month since I updated this (I don't know how that happened???) and today is my birthday, ta da: new chapter! I'm the gift that keeps giving. (Wow, that was really lame. Ignore me, I've been drinking (coffee mostly but still).)

Pulling back slowly, lingering against Alec’s lips for just a moment longer, Magnus kept his eyes closed, thinking. This was their seventh or eighth date — depending on what you counted as a ‘date’ — and well, Magnus really, _really_ liked Alec. Liked him more than he cared to admit most the time because he was so afraid of moving too fast. He was used to throwing himself into relationships head first and it wasn’t that he didn’t want to do that with Alec, just that he wanted to take his time, he wanted to do it right and he felt no need to rush, loving this, enjoying where things were. Loving every moment of getting to know Alec and he didn’t want… He didn’t want to rush through the stages of their relationship, he wanted — well, he had wanted to take things slow, but it’d been a few weeks and what he really, really wanted was to invite Alec in.

He opened his eyes slowly, leaning back against the door to his apartment and tugging Alec closer even though he was already nearly as close as it was possible to get, their bodies pressed together. Alec was looking at him with this soft look, blinking slowly, ridiculous eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks, a soft smile turning up his lips as he ran his hands lightly up and down Magnus’ sides.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, voice just as soft as his smile and touch.

Magnus hummed, tilting his head to the side and making up his mind. “I’m trying to decide if I should invite you in or not,” he admitted.

Alec nodded slowly, resting his forehead against Magnus’, not trying to influence him in any way. “And?”

Magnus tightened his hold on Alec’s shoulders, fingers gripping the worn fabric of Alec’s leather jacket. He stared at Alec’s chest, mind turning slowly before looking up to meet his gaze again. “I tend to…move too fast,” he said slowly. “And choose people who aren’t good for me. My relationships burn fast and bright and then…disintegrate into nothing and I…” Magnus sighed, forcing himself to not look away from Alec whose expression hadn’t changed at all, listening intently without judgment. “I really like you,” Magnus admitted. “I like this…what we’re doing. And I don’t want to rush it.”

Alec nodded, tightening his hold on Magnus like he was telling him that it was okay and he wasn’t going to be scared away by Magnus’ confession.

“I don’t want to rush either,” he said eventually. “I really like you, Magnus. And if you invite me in,” he continued, pulling back slightly but not loosening his hold on Magnus. His eyes dropped to where his hands rested on Magnus’ hips, thumbs rubbing slow circles.

“If you invite me,” he said, pausing to look back up at Magnus, licking his lips. “I’ll come in. I _want_ to come in. Whether it’s to watch a crappy movie while we both pretend we aren’t paying more attention to each other than what’s on the screen or something more. But, if you don’t want to invite me in yet, that’s fine. I’ll understand, and I won’t hold it against you. I’ll still text you in the morning to find out how soon we can go out again and I’ll still — I’ll still go to bed smiling because we had yet another great date.”

Magnus was finding it a little hard to breathe if he were honest. He shook his head slowly when Alec finished talking, heart skipping about his chest. He was so completely screwed. If there’d ever been a doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t end up falling for this man it was officially gone.

Magnus removed his hands from Alec’s shoulders, taking Alec’s hands in his before reaching behind him to open the front door that he’d already unlocked.

“Come in?” he asked, voice lower than intended as he inclined his head to the side.

Alec smiled softly, nodding. “I’d loved to,” he said, leaning in and kissing Magnus softly before following him inside.

***

“Raphael?” Alec somehow managed to gasp out between kisses, finding it hard to hold onto any one thought for longer than a few seconds.

“Out,” Magnus replied, voice low and hoarse as he kissed along Alec’s jaw, hands sliding under Alec’s shirt, pressing into the small of his back to hold him close.

Alec wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten here, on the couch, Magnus on top of him. He hadn’t had any expectations when Magnus invited him in, he hadn’t lied, he would’ve been more than fine with just sitting on the couch, watching a movie — not that he would complain about things playing out this way instead but still.

It’d started innocently enough. After taking off their jackets and kicking off their shoes, they’d gone to the kitchen for ice cream. They’d intended to find something to watch but then they’d sat and just sort of looked at each other for a few moments and, before Alec knew it, they were kissing; Magnus pressing him back into the couch; their ice cream melting on the coffee table a few feet away.

Alec’s hands tightened on Magnus’ sides before trailing them up, tilting Magnus’ face to bring their lips back together in a heated kiss. Alec shifted under Magnus, tugging him impossibly closer, letting out a soft moan when Magnus deepened the kiss while trailing his hand around to Alec’s front, under his thin gray shirt to just rest on his stomach for a minute.

Alec’s mind emptied, brain short-circuiting as Magnus continued to kiss him, moving slowly against him, trailing his hand up, over Alec’s abs, making a soft sound of appreciation before trailing his lips back across Alec’s jaw, to his neck. Alec tilted his head back to give Magnus room, his eyes flickering open for just a moment but that was long enough.

Alec screamed, just a small shout of surprise but it was enough for Magnus to bite down a little hard on the area he was working on Alec’s neck. Alec winced even as he tightened his hold on Magnus to stop him from falling as he jerked back in surprise. All the while, Raphael just stared at them, thoroughly unimpressed.

“We share that couch, you know,” he pointed out in a flat voice.

Alec closed his eyes, willing himself not blush but it was too late. Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s, sighing. “You weren’t supposed to be home until—”

“Midnight,” Raphael cut it. “Which it is.”

Magnus looked up, glaring at him. Alec couldn’t help but laugh, shaking slightly against Magnus. Magnus slapped his chest lightly. “Quiet, I’m trying to kill him with my mind.”

Alec laughed harder at that, eyes closed as his face still burned bright red with a blush.

“I shall take the Chairman and retire to my room now. Please, don’t be too loud,” Raphael said, leaning down to pick up a small, fluffy cat that Alec hadn’t noticed before turning down the hallway.

Magnus groaned, dropping his head to Alec’s shoulder, the mood killed as quickly as it’d come. Alec bit back another laugh, wrapping his arms around Magnus, holding him close. While he’d been enjoying what they’d been doing — really, thoroughly enjoying it — this was nice too. Magnus laid there for a few minutes, both their breathing coming under control, the anticipation draining out of the air, leaving them relaxed and warm against each other.

“So,” Magnus asked, pulling his head back enough to look at Alec. “Movie?”

Alec laughed, nodding as he pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Sounds fun.”

***

Magnus had no memory of the movie, no idea which one they’d even settled on. They ate half melted ice cream while sitting as close as possible, whispering to each other throughout the movie like there was someone else around to complain about it. The Chairman came out of Raph’s room at one point, curling up on Alec’s lap without a moment of hesitation.

Magnus must’ve looked shocked because Alec glanced up from stroking the cat with a frown. “Is something wrong?”

Magnus shook his head incredulously. “Chairman Meow is not a people person. He hates them all,” he said, awe in his voice.

Alec laughed softly, stroking the Chairman’s head. “He seems fine to me. Maybe he smells Church on me.”

Magnus resisted making a joke about Alec’s cat’s name, too busy inspecting Chairman to see if he might’ve been replaced by a different cat. “The only thing Chairman hates more than people is other cats.”

Alec shook his head, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ shoulders, still petting the cat while turning his attention back to the movie. Magnus sighed, relaxing into Alec’s side easily enough.

It was nice, sitting there with Alec. So nice that they ended up falling asleep at some point. Magnus woke leaning heavily against Alec, his head cushioned on Alec’s chest, Alec’s arm still around him, face relaxed in sleep. The Chairman had disappeared, but someone had covered them with a blanket at some point. Magnus shook his head, Raphael did have a heart after all.

Magnus carefully stood, leaving Alec sleeping as he moved to the kitchen to make coffee. He found Raphael pouring himself a cup of bright red juice and shook his head.

“You think we’re adorable,” he said, turning on the coffeepot.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Mmhmm,” Magnus said, shaking his head and smiling softly. “You love us.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “You must still be drunk.”

“I only had one cup of wine,” Magnus snorted. “You covered us with a blanket, Raph, you big old softie.”

Raphael glared. “I made you. You’d be sad and alone without me,” he said before stalking past Magnus back out of the kitchen.

Magnus laughed to himself, shaking his head as he poured two cups of fresh coffee. He added caramel creamer and a little sugar to his mug and a splash of plain cream to Alec’s before carrying them both into the living room where Alec had woken up and was stretching, pulling his soft gray shirt up to reveal his happy trail of dark hair leading down before being hidden by his jeans.

Alec smiled when he saw Magnus, practically groaning when Magnus handed over one of the cups.

“I love you,” Alec joked, talking more to the coffee than Magnus who laughed, shaking his head. He waited until Alec had taken a sip, actually moaning this time, to drink from his own mug.

“What is this?” Alec asked, eyes comically wide as he took another drink. “Oh my god, this is the best coffee I’ve ever had.”

Magnus snorted, biting his lip. “Sorry, it’s a secret blend. I can’t tell you all my secrets until we’ve been seeing each other for at least three months,” he said. Magnus didn’t even bother with attempting to lie to himself about just how much he liked seeing Alec in his apartment, hair a mess from sleep, looking more adorable than ever, salivating over a cup of coffee with bright morning light coming in through the windows.

“Oh?” Alec asked, arching an eyebrow. He moved to Magnus, slipping his arm around Magnus’ waist to haul him close while carefully holding his coffee in his other hand. “Is that so?”

Magnus nodded, looking as serious as he could when Alec was looking at him with wide eyes and a sinful smirk turning up his mouth. “Yup. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“Uh-huh,” Alec muttered, leaning in to brush their lips together softly. “I just want you to know,” he said, kissing him again, a little longer and deeper. “That I plan on holding you to that.”

Magnus barely resisted grinning like a love-sick idiot. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, bringing their lips together in a deeper kiss, mouths open, tongue dancing. Magnus’ heart skipped and he couldn’t help but grin against Alec’s lips.

***

Alec smirked, rounding the pool table confidently. He’d honestly thought there was nothing Magnus wasn’t good at, but this friendly game of pool was apparently going to prove him wrong. It was a Saturday night and they’d met up after Magnus got off work for drinks. They’d both been eyeing the pool table from the moment they stepped in and it hadn’t taken long for Magnus to challenge Alec to a game which, in hindsight, should’ve been Alec’s first clue.

Alec easily sunk in three balls before missing. He smirked at Magnus’ sigh, turning to watch him. Magnus eyed the table slowly before rounding to stand close to Alec, lining up his shot. Alec was barely paying attention to the game just then, gaze focused on Magnus himself. He didn’t see the ball go in, but he did see Magnus’ mouth start to quirk up. His stomach sank and he readjusted his gaze to the pool table, watching as Magnus effortlessly sunk ball after ball. He shook his head slowly, giving Magnus a blank look when he smirked at him.

Magnus shrugged without shame when he won the game. Sauntering close to Alec, he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You know what they say, if you can’t see the person being hustled, it’s you.”

Alec bit his lip on a laugh, continuing to shake his head. “Oh. It’s on.”

***

“I’m serious, if you ever eat at Morgenstern’s again I will never speak to you,” Magnus said, refusing to laugh at Alec’s amused expression during such a serious conversation as this.

“It was one time,” Alec laughed. “A long time ago, I didn’t know it was run by such horrible people.”

Magnus sighed, coming to a stop in front of his building and shaking his head. “I am so disappointed, I thought you had better taste than that.”

Alec turned to Magnus with a mischievous look on his face, eyes shining as he dropped his hands to Magnus’ hips. “Does it help at all if I tell you that the food wasn’t even that good, and Jace and I both got food poisoning?”

Magnus tilted his head to the side, considering. “A little,” he settled on, smirking as Alec rolled his eyes. Leaning in, he kissed Alec softly before pulling back. Alec’s hands fell from his hips to grab his hands. Magnus grinned up at Alec, shaking his head slowly as Alec met his gaze with a similar expression on his face.

“You know,” Magnus said, biting his lip and stepping closer to Alec, trailing a hand up Alec’s front to rest on his chest. “You should come over tomorrow night, I’ll make you real food.”

Alec quirked an eyebrow. “Will you now?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss Alec again. Pulling back, he lingered with his lips less than an inch from Alec’s, eyes shining. He bit back a smirk as Alec blinked his eyes open, looking slightly dazed. “If you play your cards right, I’ll make dessert too.”

“I’ll bring the wine.”

Magnus grinned. “Perfect,” he said, kissing Alec one last time before pulling away. Or trying to anyway. Only Alec was still holding one of his hands and didn’t seem interested in letting it go. Magnus stared at him questioningly.

Alec shrugged, tugging on Magnus’ hand. “I thought maybe we could…stroll for a little bit. It’s still early,” he added, nodding towards the park down the street.

Magnus bit his lip on a smile, stepping close to Alec again, marveling at the feeling of their hands tangled together. “Let’s stroll,” he said, pressing close to Alec’s side, heart skipping about happily.

***

“Perfect timing,” Magnus said, answering the door with a soft smile. Alec’s heart skipped but he hardly noticed, used to it by then. “Ready to help a real chef, Lightwood?”

Alec chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped into the apartment. He leaned into Magnus as he passed him, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. “Show me what you got.”

Magnus snorted, shutting the door behind him. “Oh, I intend to.”

Alec followed Magnus into the kitchen, smiling to himself the whole time. It’d only been a few short weeks, but Alec was already in deep for this man. It wasn’t love (yet) but the potential was there, as clear as day. Alec knew, at the very least, that he really, really liked spending time with Magnus. Was pretty sure he’d never get tired of it even.

The kitchen was spotless, a large, open room with plenty of counter space, a large oven and larger fridge, everything stainless steel and perfectly kept. Ingredients were lined up along the island in the center of the room, a pot was already on the stove, and a ball of dough waited off to the side.

Alec arched an eyebrow, taking it all in. “What are we making?” he asked, not sure what he expected Magnus’ answer to be.

“Pizza,” Magnus said simply, barely sparing Alec a glance over his shoulder as he quickly stirred the pot on the stove before moving to wash his hands.

“Pizza?”

“Yes. Pizza.” Magnus nodded, drying his hands before glancing over at Alec and laughing. “Don’t give me that look. Trust me, you’ve never had pizza like this before. It’s an art-form you know, making a pizza. It’s not about the toppings but the crust and the sauce and having the perfect cheese. Believe me, you’ll love it.”

Alec shrugged, slipping off his coat and rolling up his sleeves. So far the only thing he’d had that Magnus had made were the cookies and dip he’d brought to game night but that (coupled with the fact that Alec had, of course, googled Magnus and found the hundreds of glowing reviews for his restaurant) was more than enough for Alec to know better than to doubt Magnus’ abilities in the kitchen. “How can I help?”

Magnus glanced at him over his shoulder from where he was pulling ingredients out of the cabinet, his eyes shining, mouth turned up in a crooked smile. “Think you can handle stirring the sauce?”

Alec sighed, looking at the pot wearily. “Maybe?” he said, biting his lip on a grin when Magnus laughed at him, shaking his head sadly. Walking past him, Magnus flicked his washcloth at Alec’s ass, making Alec laugh.

“Get to work, Lightwood.”

***

“So?” Magnus asked, watching closely as Alec took his first bite. Magnus was completely ignoring his own plate as they sat at the small dining table, the pizza between them, the last of the wine that they’d been drinking on while cooking in their glasses.

Alec bit into his slice slowly, brow furrowing as he chewed, seeming to pay close attention to what he was eating. Magnus was worried he’d gone a little overboard on the toppings, there weren’t many but well, they weren’t exactly normal pizza toppings. He might have held his breath a little, waiting for Alec to swallow. It wasn’t that he doubted his abilities just that there was no accounting for taste.

Magnus made an impatient sound.

Alec shook his head, chewing slowly. Once he’d swallowed he just stared at his pizza for a moment, seeming to search for words. “Fuck,” he finally said. “I’m never going to be able to go to the cheap place near the office again.”

***

With someone else, Alec might have been a little embarrassed by how much he ate but he was too busy enjoying every bite of the pizza to even stop and think about it. Besides, Magnus’ smile grew wider the more Alec ate and that was almost as good as the pizza itself.

“Take it,” Magnus said.

Alec glanced up from where he’d been eyeing the last piece. Leaning back in his seat and sipping his wine, Magnus nodded and Alec sighed, leaning forward and taking it.

“I’m going to have to go for such a long run tomorrow,” Alec said, sighing around his next bite.

Magnus laughed, shaking his head as he stood to take the dishes back into the kitchen. “That’s entirely your own fault.”

“I don’t think so,” Alec said, shaking his head. “It’s your fault.”

“My fault?”

“Yes. You’re too good of a cook, I wasn’t prepared. My defenses were lowered.”

Magnus laughed, walking back to the table to steal Alec’s glass of wine, finishing it while staring into Alec’s eyes. Something about that casual action, had the mood shifting around them, sudden and complete. Alec swallowed, setting down the rest of his slice to stand and crowd Magnus back against the table, his hands coming to rest on Magnus’ hips while Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Seriously though,” Alec said softly, looking into Magnus’ eyes. “You’re an amazing cook.”

Magnus smirked, his brown eyes flashing gold for a moment. “I know.”

Alec shook his head, ducking to bring their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. Alec was pretty sure he’d never stop feeling that initial spark when they kissed, warming him from the inside. Magnus’ kisses were addicting, making him never want to pull away.

“I wish I could stay the night,” he admitted when they parted slowly. Remaining close, he pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek thinking he felt…content. Thinking he liked this a lot. Thinking he really, really wanted to stay the night but knowing he couldn’t. It was Sunday and they both had early mornings and — well, when they finally did spend the night together, Alec wanted them to not only both be ready and on the same page but have time to take things as slow as they wanted.

“Me too,” Magnus whispered, leaning up to kiss Alec again, deeper this time. “Next time,” he added when they pulled apart.

Alec nodded, chasing Magnus’ lips.

“Dessert?” Magnus asked a few minutes later.

Alec groaned, letting his head fall to Magnus’ shoulder. “I don’t think I can eat another bite.”

“It’s chocolate mousse.”

Alec picked his head up with a smirk, eyes shining. “Never mind, I take it back, I can definitely eat more. Where is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise it won't be another month before I update. Next up: more fluff of course! Remember, comments and kudos are love and I'd love to hear what you thought of the chapter and if you have any favorite lines or anything! You can also yell at me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)! <3<3<3


	5. The Choice To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus' friends.

“Don’t worry, Alexander. They’ll love you.”

Alec bit his lower lip, staring over Magnus’ shoulder. They stood out on the street, the sun just beginning to set behind Magnus, casting the world in long shadows. “How do you know?”

Magnus smirked, debating how to answer that question before deciding to go easy on Alec instead of teasing him. “Because,” he said, tugging on Alec’s hand. “You’ve already won over Raphael, he’s the hardest to impress.”

Alec raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Okay, not the hardest. They’re all hard to impress but it means a lot that you were vetted by Raphael first.”

Alec sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Vetted?”

“Yes,” Magnus nodded, biting back a grin. He couldn’t help but find Alec’s worried expression amusing. He loved that Alec cared so much about making a good impression and knew that alone would make Magnus’ friends love him. “That’s how they’ll think of it.”

Magnus’ words didn’t seem to be helping Alec’s worries at all so he rushed to continue. “Plus, you make me happy,” he admitted and it felt like a big thing but also the easiest confession in the world. “As long as you don’t hurt me, they’ll love you just for that.”

“But this is important, that’s not enough—”

“It is _enough,_ ” Magnus interrupted, stepping closer and cupping Alec’s face with one hand, the other still tangled with Alec’s. “It’s enough for me and it’s enough to make them like you,” he insisted because it was true. This last month… It’d been amazing. From the moment they met there was just something there, between them, something that made Magnus’ heart feel lighter. Alec made him laugh and swoon and Magnus was _happy_ and Cat and the others already knew that. Alec had nothing to worry about, he’d already gotten their seal of approval.

Magnus told him as much. “And, even ignoring the fact that you already pass the most important test — making me happy — they would still like you because you’re likable. You’re kind and sarcastic and a little dark at times. You’re sexy and smart and there’s nothing not to like, okay?”

Alec took a deep, shuddering breath before nodding. Magnus wasn’t all that surprised by Alec’s nerves, remembering his own from when he’d met Alec’s friends. But they were getting to know each other now and Magnus knew Alec just needed some reassurance which he was more than happy to provide, giving him a crooked smile before kissing him lightly.

“Well, not counting the snoring,” he added, pulling back.

Alec’s eyes widened. “I don’t snore,” he said, incredulous.

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “We’ve only spent the night together once, on my couch, but…babe…”

Alec’s mouth fell open.

Magnus laughed, leaning in to kiss him again, lingering this time. Alec melted into the kiss, hand tightening on Magnus’ hip as their mouths opened, tongues brushing before they pulled back.

“I make you happy, huh?” Alec asked, slightly breathless.

Magnus rolled his eyes, pushing away. “Don’t let it go to your head,” he teased.

“You kind of make me happy too,” Alec said, tugging Magnus back to him by the hand. Ducking close, Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek, making his heart do this strange stutter stop in his chest. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

Magnus snorted. “Come on,” he said, tugging on Alec’s hand until he finally started moving towards the small bowling alley Magnus and his friends met at once a month when they could manage.

As soon as they stepped in, Magnus’ eyes were drawn to where his three best friends stood just inside the door, leaning back against the wall, clearly waiting for them. Magnus rolled his eyes, sighing. This is what he got for daring to think that his friends might make this easy, just once. They had probably had their faces pressed to the window, watching as Alec got up the courage to come in.

Catching sight of them, Cat let out a wolf whistle. Ragnor leaned close to Raphael who had his arms folded over his chest, watching them with a blank expression. “So that’s him, huh?” Ragnor asked, loud enough for Magnus and Alec to clearly hear them.

Magnus glared, opening his mouth to bite back at them to play safe when Alec stopped next to him, eyeing Magnus’ friends carefully. “So that’s them, huh?” he asked, in the same unimpressed voice Ragnor had used.

Ragnor smirked while Catarina snorted, pushing off the wall. “I like him,” she said, squeezing Magnus’ shoulder as she passed, heading to the counter to rent a lane.

“I told you,” Raphael said dryly, following after her.

Ragnor considered them for a moment, eyes narrowing on Alec. “If you hurt him, they’ll never find your body,” he finally said, following the other two.

Alec watched them for a minute before turning back to Magnus. “What just happened?”

“They approve,” Magnus explained, laughing at the adorably confused look on Alec’s face. He leaned in, kissing Alec’s cheek before leading him to the lane Cat had rented. “Come on, they’re competitive, you’ll love this.”

***

“Cheater!”

“Cheater? How can I cheat at _bowling_?”

“You’ve rigged the ball or something.”

“The bowling alley’s ball? How would I have rigged it you grumpy bastard?”

Alec leaned back against the table, arms folded, eyes following the conversation from Ragnor to Magnus and back, an amused smile curling up his mouth.

“Stop trying to distract him you old fool,” Cat interrupted, tugging Magnus away from Ragnor to strategize.

Alec tried to pull his gaze away as Magnus stepped up to bowl again but couldn’t quite make himself look away, eyes traveling down Magnus’ back.

“So, Alexander.”

Alec startled, gaze pulled away from Magnus as Ragnor suddenly appeared next to him. His face flushed before he could remind himself that it was fine, they were dating, he was allowed to look at Magnus.

The British writer was dressed in a dark waistcoat, matching slacks, and was even wearing a tie that he somehow managed to pull off as perfectly normal and acceptable even in a bowling alley. He had this look about him like he was constantly judging everything around him.

“You’ve known Magnus for what, a month now?”

Alec nodded uncertainly.

“And what are your intentions with our Magnus?”

Alec arched an eyebrow, gaze drawn to Magnus as he let out a victory shout, turning to high-five Catarina with a wide grin on his face. Alec found himself smiling without meaning to, shaking his head as Magnus and Cat did a complicated handshake and Raphael scowled from his seat. His stomach fluttered when Magnus glanced over at him and winked, still grinning.

Alec swallowed dryly, turning back to Ragnor. He wasn’t sure the older man even expected an answer but found himself giving one nonetheless. “I… intend to spend as much time with him as he’ll allow.”

“Oh?”

Alec nodded. He swallowed dryly, his heart pounding harder than ever at the next thought he voiced. “If you’re worried this is just some fling… That’s not what I want it to be and I don’t think it’s what he wants either. I… I think I’d like to try to make him happy,” he admitted, letting his gaze drift back to Magnus. There’d been something about this, them, something different to every other relationship Alec had ever had, since their first date. He couldn’t name it, but he’d felt it the night of that first date and he felt it now, lingering between them as Magnus looked over at him again, smiling a soft smile that Alec had only just started to see on Magnus’ face. Like it was a smile reserved for Alec and no one in the world had seen it until he did.

Whatever he said, seemed to make Ragnor happy as he nodded, a smirk playing across his lips. “I see.”

Alec looked back to Ragnor with a frown. “You see?”

Ragnor hummed, nodding as he glanced back at Magnus who was now watching them with a curious expression on his face. Alec followed his gaze, smirking at Magnus who exaggeratedly blew him a kiss.

“Yes, I see.”

“What do you see?”

Before Ragnor could answer, Raphael and Catarina appeared next to them. “I told you,” Raphael said, folding his arms. He wore a dark red jacket over a black tshirt and dark jeans, eyes dark and serious.

“It’s to be love then?” Cat asked, leaning against Ragnor with a sigh. She too folded her arms, giving Alec an intense look over.

Alec breathed in harshly, coughing. “I — what?”

Ragnor nodded. “It is.”

“ _What?_ ” Alec repeated, about to protest when Magnus called to them.

“Stop hogging my boyfriend and get over here so I can finish winning already.”

Alec’s heart stopped briefly at the word boyfriend, like it had every time since Magnus had first used it two weeks before when they’d had the talk about being exclusive. Alec found himself smiling as he passed Magnus to grab his ball, snorting when Magnus slapped him lightly on the ass as he passed.

***

“See,” Magnus whispered, leaning into Alec’s side as they stood at the bar later that night. “I told you they’d love you.”

Alec glanced back over his shoulder to where Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina were all three clearly watching them from the booth. Magnus looked over just in time to see Cat wink and shook his head.

“They’re terrible,” he added. “But they love you.”

Alec laughed, turning back and tugging Magnus close. Magnus bit his lip on a smile, resting against Alec’s chest. He blinked up at him from under his eyelashes. “Hi,” he said softly.

“Hi,” Alec breathed, barely loud enough for Magnus to hear in the crowded bar. Magnus rested his hands on Alec’s chest, feeling his heart racing. The bar faded to the background of his mind as he just stood there, breathing Alec in, enjoying the weight of Alec’s arm wrapped around him, holding him close. Alec’s eyes moved back and forth between Magnus’, like he was searching for something.

Magnus’ heart started beating faster, harder for no apparent reason. Their drinks were placed on the bar next to them but neither moved to grab them. Finally, Alec leaned in closer, letting their breath mingle with the smallest amount of space between their lips for a moment before closing the remaining distance. Their lips brushed together softly, chastely but it was enough to set Magnus’ blood on fire.

Alec rested their foreheads together, breathing against Magnus’ skin. “Do you work tomorrow?” he asked, voice low and slightly hoarse.

Magnus swallowed, pulse racing. He shook his head slowly. The anticipation was already building in the air between them as they stood there, close together but not close enough, maintaining that careful distance since they were still in public. Magnus kept his eyes closed a moment, letting the anticipation curl in his stomach, mouth turning up in a smirk before he opened his eyes.

“No.”

Alec was watching him closely, a hint of nervousness in his soft hazel eyes. “Want to come back to my place?”

“Where Raphael can’t interrupt us?” Magnus smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes but nodded, arm tightening around Magnus. “Where Raphael can’t interrupt us,” he agreed.

Magnus didn’t have to think about it but he took a moment, just to be sure that he was ready. It didn’t take long to figure out he was very, very ready to take this next step with Alec. A month was a lot longer than he usually waited before sleeping with someone but it’d felt right. Just like it felt right tonight. So he nodded, leaning in to kiss Alec again before pulling away. “I’ll tell them we’re leaving.”

“I’ll come with you,” Alec offered but Magnus shook his head before Alec had even finished.

“I like you too much to subject you to that,” Magnus laughed, kissing Alec’s cheek before pulling away. “Order us an uber, I’ll be right out,” he said, squeezing Alec’s hand before letting go.

He approached his friends slowly, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as they watched his every step closely. Raphael’s face turned up in a smirk, something so unusual it almost gave Magnus pause. Ragnor and Cat leaned towards each other, laughing like children as they talked softly, staring right at Magnus.

“Do I even need to say it?” Magnus asked, sighing as the three of them straightened up, clearly trying to hold in their teasing.

“Say what?” Cat asked, trying not to snort.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Alexander and I are leaving.”

“Oh?” Raphael asked, expression blank. “And where are you going?”

“Book club,” Magnus deadpanned.

Cat snorted. Ragnor picked up his drink, swirling the scotch in the glass as he arched an eyebrow. “What book?”

“Are you going to his place to have sex or should I stay with Ragnor tonight?” Raphael interrupted, saving Magnus from answering.

Magnus was a grown adult, unlike his friends, so he didn’t feel the least bit embarrassed in answering. “His place but thank you for being so chivalrous Raph.”

Catarina whooped, loudly. Ragnor wolf-whistled while Raphael just smirked. Magnus really hated his friends. They were truly terrible people.

“Go get some,” Cat called.

“Enjoy yourself,” Ragnor smirked.

“And him,” Raphael said dryly.

Magnus flipped his friends off before turning and striding away. He couldn’t help the smile curving up his mouth though.

***

The drive from the bar to Alec’s apartment was torturous and also… Not. Alec felt… well, giddy was one word for it. Excitement and anticipation crested in his chest; his heart pounded. Every time he snuck a look at Magnus to find Magnus sneaking a glance right back, he had to bite his lip on a laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this — if he’d _ever_ felt like this. It was like this was his first time only with none of the nerves and worries because he knew what he was doing and he knew, somehow, that this, just like everything else, would be perfect with Magnus. Sure, there would be a learning curve, but they’d figure it out.

Magnus leaned in close in the back of the car, hot breath brushing Alec’s ear. “What are you thinking about?” he whispered.

Alec bit his lip, turning dark eyes on Magnus. He leaned in close, pressing a kiss just below Magnus’ ear before replying. “What do you think?”

Magnus shivered, a smirk turning up his mouth. “Raphael?” he teased.

Laughing, Alec pressed his head to Magnus’ shoulder. “Shut up.”

Magnus laughed and god, Alec loved that sound. Shaking his head, Alec slipped his hand into Magnus’, bringing it to his lips and ghosting a kiss across his knuckles.

“Here we are,” their uber driver said, pulling up outside Alec’s apartment. Alec pulled back, looking up with a frown. He hadn’t realized they were so close.

“Ready?” Magnus asked, eyes flashing bright in the dark night.

Alec’s mouth turned up in a small smile as he opened the door, tugging Magnus out with him. “Very ready,” he breathed across Magnus’ lips, leaning in to kiss him as the car pulled away.

***

The walk up to Alec’s apartment was charged. Magnus’ skin felt like it was on fire, his heart was racing. Every time he glanced over at Alec it took everything in him not to start giggling like a teenager. Magnus shook his head at himself, reveling in the feeling of Alec’s hand in his as the elevator opened and they stepped out onto Alec’s floor.

Alec lived in a nice building in a more expensive part of town, the kind of place you would expect a lawyer to live. Magnus had only been to his apartment once or twice but there was a different feel to the air as they walked down the hall, stopping outside Alec’s door. Magnus fought back a shiver, smirking as Alec glanced over at him before opening the door. Alec’s apartment was fairly large for New York, an open floor plan with a stainless steel kitchen to the right inside the door and a large, open living room. There was a plain black dining table and chairs set in front of the window on the far side of the kitchen. A breakfast bar crowded with papers. Black bookshelves lined the walls, filled with thick books. The living room was set up to surround a large flat screen tv, the wooden floor covered in thick, dark rugs. The furniture was black and black and white photos of the city hung on the walls. It was perfectly Alec to say the least.

Magnus stepped inside, turning to Alec as he closed and locked the door before leaning back against it. The apartment smelled like Alec, bitter coffee, old books, and his minty aftershave. Biting his lip on a smile, Magnus arched an eyebrow as they just stood there, a foot or two of space between them, watching each other closely.

A smile curved up Alec’s lips, eyes shining bright but soft. Magnus’ heart skipped. He was vividly aware of this moment, every breath of air leaving his lungs, every inch of space between them. He knew, deep down, that this wasn’t a moment he’d soon forget, letting himself get caught up, just for a moment, in everything he felt for Alec, everything Alec made him feel. It was so unlike anything he’d felt for anyone before that he had a hard time describing it, it was like… He knew, deep down, that this was exactly where he was meant to be, with exactly the person he was meant to be here with. And none of that even mattered because even if it wasn’t where he was meant to be it was where he _wanted_ to be more than anything.

The air was cool in Alec’s apartment, a swift breeze blowing through the dark curtains in the living room where Alec had left a window cracked for Church.

Swallowing, Magnus offered Alec a smirk, taking a step closer until he could rest his hands on Alec’s waist. “So,” he said, voice low and slightly hoarse already.

Alec’s eyes flashed bright as he bit his lip, gaze dropping to Magnus’ mouth. “So.”

Magnus stepped even closer until their bodies were pushed flush together, sharing air. Alec’s breath hitched, Magnus heard it, eyes dropping to Alec’s lips as he licked his own. Alec’s hands came up, one resting on the side of Magnus’ neck, the other sliding back into Magnus’ hair, cupping his face. They lingered, eyes locked, brown meeting hazel. The rest of the world felt far away, all that Magnus was aware of was this moment, stretching out on and on in front of him. Alec’s hands on his skin; Alec’s breath brushing his face; Alec’s body under his hands; Alec’s gaze digging into his.

Magnus leaned in, lingering with their lips just barely touching. Alec’s eyes blinked closed slowly as he exhaled.

This was the moment. There was no fall, there was a choice. Magnus could feel it throughout his whole body. If he wanted, he could continue on this path and walk straight into love with Alec. Or he could turn back now. It wasn’t really a choice at all, he didn’t even have to think about it, he’d known what he wanted since before they even met. Like he could feel it, all those years before, the first time Raphael told Magnus he’d found him the perfect man. Maybe that was why he’d taken so long to actually meet Alec, because he could tell from the way Raphael talked about him, could feel it deep inside that Raphael was right and this person he spoke of was special.

Maybe it was fate, maybe it was just good luck, maybe it was none of those things but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter how Magnus ended up here, with Alec, only that it was exactly where he wanted to be. If he could choose to fall in love with anyone, it would be Alec, without a doubt. Even if this all ended in tears and bloodshed, bruised and broken hearts. He couldn’t walk away from this because he’d already chosen. He was already in the thick of things. And he could tell, that being with Alec, choosing to love Alec, was going to be one of the best decisions of his life. Whatever they had here, it was something else entirely, something Magnus had never felt before. He’d fallen before but he’d never run head first into love and been so glad he did.

He wasn’t stupid but he wasn’t cautious either and while he knew he wasn’t in love yet, not fully – he was only just beginning to fall and they still had a lot to learn about each other – he could sense it coming and was running towards it headfirst, with no doubts. No second thoughts.

They lingered a moment and then their lips crashed together. Magnus breathed in deeply before losing himself to Alec, their lips dragging together slowly in a lingering kiss that could’ve lasted for all of eternity for all Magnus knew.

When they pulled back, foreheads resting together, Magnus kept his eyes closed, drowning in feelings, in sensations, as Alec’s hands trailed down his arms to lock with Magnus’ hands.

“Bedroom?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus opened his eyes, smirking. “Thought you’d never ask.”

***

“Favorite childhood memory?” Magnus asked. His voice was soft and lazy as was the smile on his face as Alec threaded their fingers back together, Magnus’ hand caught between both of his.

Alec turned his head on the pillow so he could see Magnus’ eyes shining softly in the dim room. Their legs were still entangled under the blankets, sweat drying on their bodies. Alec felt drunk despite only having one beer the entire night. Drunk on Magnus’ kisses, Magnus’ touch. Drunk on happiness that beat out a rhythm in his chest. His body was loose, relaxed. Everything felt perfect in a slightly hazy way.

Alec brought Magnus’ hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it while he thought. “Okay,” he finally said. He turned on his side, propping himself up so he could better look at Magnus who followed suit, turning onto his side, their hands still locked together. Magnus arched an eyebrow challengingly. “I was ten and Jace had just come to live with us. We hated each other at first. Jace was a jackass, understandably but still. Mean to Izzy and him and I were constantly fighting. One day, he got home from school and he was pissed and he ended up breaking this really expensive antique vase and the look on his face — it was like he’d seen a ghost,” Alec said, shaking his head, voice low so as not to disturb the peace in the room. “Isabelle and I just watched him. His face went pale and then red, he started shaking and then he just screamed, and broke another vase and another. I tried to stop him and we ended up fighting. Like, rolling around on the floor, pulling each other’s hair…” Alec trailed off, laughing softly.

Magnus’ eyes had narrowed, a frown turning down his mouth. “And that’s your favorite childhood memory?”

“I’m getting there, shush,” Alec said, leaning down to kiss Magnus softly. “Isabelle jumped in and stopped us from fighting. The living room was a mess and we all knew we were going to be in trouble anyway so we went to the kitchen and ate ice cream straight from the tub. By the time our parents got home, the three of us had polished off a gallon of ice cream and were sitting on the kitchen counters laughing hysterically at who knows what.”

Magnus smiled softly and Alec lost track of what he was saying for a moment, eyes drawn to Magnus’. It struck him then, staring at Magnus, heart aching with how beautiful he looked in Alec’s bed with his makeup smeared under his eyes and his hair a mess, that he’d found someone he wanted in his life for a long time. Just like back then with Jace, he knew he was with someone he’d know for a long time, maybe even forever.

“Anyway,” Alec finally finished. “We were grounded for like three weeks but, I don’t know, I guess I’ve always thought of that as the day that Jace officially became one of us.”

“That’s sweet.”

Alec rolled his eyes, sliding back down in bed and tugging Magnus closer. “Your turn,” he said. “What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?”

Magnus snorted but launched into a story involving Cat, Ragnor, and a school play in high school without even stopping to think for a moment.

“Speaking of ice cream…” Magnus started a while later, after they’d made their way through many embarrassing stories, shared more soft (and then heated) kisses, and Alec had nearly fallen out of bed when Church spooked them, jumping on the bed with a hiss.

Alec bit back a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you have any?” Magnus asked, shoving him lightly.

Alec laughed, shaking his head. He sat up, kissing Magnus deeply before climbing out of bed.

“Hurry back,” Magnus called with a smirk.

***

Waking up next to Alec was… Magnus couldn’t think of a word for it. It was better than making a perfect meal, better than that feeling of satisfaction when he perfected a recipe, slightly better even, Magnus thought with a smirk, than sex. Though that had also been pretty damn amazing if he were telling the truth. Worth the wait even. Still, waking up to Alec’s arms around him, holding him close, Alec leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek? That was everything the rom-coms strove for; a perfect moment. Some might even say magical.

Magnus grinned to himself, settling back against Alec, head buried in his pillow, he never wanted to get up. Alec’s hand smoothed over his stomach, mouth moving down along Magnus’ bare shoulders and across his back. Magnus fought a shiver, sighing in contentment as he moved his hand to grab Alec’s, lacing their fingers together.

“Good morning,” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus’ shoulder again, lips light as air.

“Morning,” Magnus mumbled, clinging to the edges of sleep, part of him sure this had to be a dream, it felt too perfect.

“You hungry?” Alec asked, moving up to whisper in Magnus’ ear, lips just brushing his skin.

Pulled firmly from sleep, Magnus rolled over, pushing Alec onto his back and leaning over him. “Starving,” he whispered just before their lips met.

***

“The secret to the perfect French toast is all in the batter,” Magnus said, moving around Alec’s kitchen effortlessly. Alec leaned back against the counter, watching him closely, pointing out where things were when Magnus paused in his teaching to look for something else. Alec had intended on cooking for Magnus but Magnus had only laughed teasingly, pushing Alec away. He had offered him a soft kiss when he pouted though so really, Alec couldn’t complain.

“Some cinnamon,” Magnus said, adding a couple pinches to the batter. “A splash of vanilla. A little orange zest is nice too,” he added, grabbing an orange from the bowl of fruit on the table. Alec watched Magnus curiously. It was…oddly enticing, watching Magnus cook. Like watching an artist paint or a writer write, there was just something about it that made it hard to look away. Magnus knew exactly what he was doing and he did it almost effortlessly.

“Also, the perfect bread,” Magnus continued, turning to the bread cabinet Alec pointed out and digging through until he came up with something he deemed fitting. “But really, if you have good batter even stale bread still tastes good.”

Magnus sighed as Alec pulled out a skillet. Catching Alec around the waist, he tugged him close. They’d both had showers, Magnus wore the same jeans from the night before paired with one of Alec’s t-shirts while Alec was in a pair of loose sweats and no shirt as Magnus had tsked, tugging it out of his hand as he tried to put it on. Alec couldn’t help but breathe deeply, enjoying the way that Magnus smelled like his body wash and shampoo. Setting aside the skillet, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, ignoring the way his heart skipped.

 “We should’ve done this at my place,” Magnus said with another sigh. “I have better breakfast supplies. And a waffle iron.”

Alec laughed, cupping Magnus’ cheek and kissing him softly, slowly, lingering against Magnus’ mouth. Nothing, and he meant nothing, was like kissing Magnus. Butterflies swooping through Alec’s stomach like it was the first time they’d kissed, like they hadn’t spent hours the night before doing just that and more.

“Make me a list,” Alec said when they parted.

“What?”

“For next time. Tell me what you need and I’ll make sure it’s here.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow, a small smile flitting across his lips. “Next time, huh? Feeling cocky?”

Alec gave Magnus a look, eyes roaming over him slowly before his expression morphed into a small smile. “Maybe a little,” he admitted. “Last night was—”

“Pretty decent,” Magnus cut in.

Alec’s eyes went wide, mouth falling open. Magnus laughed, leaning in to swallow Alec’s protests in a slightly messy kiss.

“I’m kidding,” he said, eyes closed as he rested his forehead against Alec’s. “It was pretty perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought so too.”

“I’ll aspect waffles next time though.”

Alec laughed, shaking his head and kissing Magnus again before he let him go.

They ate breakfast at the dining table, Magnus’ foot distractingly running up and down the inside of Alec’s legs as they talked. The rest of the day was spent in bed or on the couch, watching crappy television and talking about Alec didn’t even know what by the end of the day. They cooked dinner together, lingering over the simple pasta they’d cooked. Alec wanted nothing more but for Magnus to stay another night and Magnus admitted to wanting the same but they both had work the next day.

Alec walked Magnus to the door, dragging his feet, their hands laced together.

“So,” Alec said, standing with his back to the door, not quite ready to say goodbye yet.

Magnus rolled his eyes, smirking as he stepped closer, resting his hands on Alec’s hips and rising up just slightly until they were eye to eye. “So,” he whispered, breath warm across Alec’s lips.

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus leaned in, bringing their mouths together in a soft kiss that quickly turned deep and lingering as their mouths opened, tongues gliding together. Alec fought a shiver, hands tight on Magnus as Magnus moved to cup his face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss even further.

“I have to go,” Magnus said, breathing heavy when he finally pulled back.

“I know.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to either.”

Magnus smiled softly when Alec blinked his eyes open. Pressing in for a last, soft kiss. “I’ll see you Friday?”

Alec nodded, already mentally counting down the hours. “Text me when you get home.”

Magnus nodded, kissing Alec’s cheek before slipping around him and out the door. Alec stood in the doorway, watching Magnus walk away. Magnus glanced back over his shoulder once he reached the elevator. Shaking his head, he blew Alec a kiss before stepping in the elevator. Alec’s heart skipped, yearning in his chest as Magnus disappeared from sight.

His phone buzzed in his pocket when he closed the door. Pressing his back to the door, Alec pulled his phone out, biting his lip on a laugh as he read the message from Magnus. _Is it Friday yet?_

Alec replied quickly before resting his head back against the door, breathing slowly. God, he was so screwed. In the best way.

Alec’s phone rang before he pushed away from the door. Half expecting Magnus he tried not to feel too disappointed when he found Isabelle’s name flashing up at him.

“Hey,” he answered, pushing away from the door and heading into the living room where he flopped down on the couch.

“You finally slept together, didn’t you?” Isabelle asked without hesitation.

“How the hell—”

“I knew it,” Isabelle shouted.

Alec laughed, falling back against the couch. “Do you have my apartment bugged?”

“No. But I do have the phone number of one Raphael Santiago who added me to a certain group chat last night where I found out that my brother had gone home early with a certain gorgeous man last night. That, coupled with the fact that you haven’t replied to my texts all day… I am a genius, Alec, and even Simon could’ve figured this one out.”

Alec shook his head.

“So?”

“So?” Alec snorted. “I’m not telling you how it was, Isabelle.”

“No, of course not. That’d be weird,” Isabelle all but shouted. “I meant soooo, you really like him right?”

Alec didn’t hesitate, nodding to himself. “Yeah. I really like him.”

***

Magnus felt like he was floating on air all the way home. Sure, his heart ached a little, wanting to go back to Alec’s apartment rather than away from it. But despite that, he couldn’t stop smiling. He tried – really, he did – but it didn’t work. He was happy, sue him. So happy that not even Raphael’s mocking, knowing look when he opened the door before Magnus could, tempered his happiness.

Raphael held the door open, letting Magnus in. Magnus only just managed not to sigh, smile still fighting its way across his face as he slipped off his jacket, only then noticing that he’d left his shirt at Alec’s, wearing the one Alec had thrown at him that evening after their second shower of the day – this time together. This, of course, only made him smile wider as he made his way to the kitchen. He put the kettle on for tea before finally turning to face one of his best friends.

“Yes?” he asked, knowing without even seeing the look on Raphael’s face that he was waiting to say something.

Raphael leaned back against the counter opposite of him, shrugging casually. “Did you have a nice time?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Really? That’s what you’ve been waiting for me to come home to say?”

“I wasn’t waiting for you,” Raph scoffed.

Magnus arched an eyebrow.

Raphael sighed. “You think so little of me.”

“Nonsense. Now say it.”

Raphael shrugged, turning to pull down two mugs. “I was only going to say that I hope you were safe.”

Magnus snorted.

“And also, you’re welcome. I will accept an impressively expensive present as payment for introducing you to the love of your life.”

“You don’t know he’s the love of my life,” Magnus said, sounding a lot less cocky than he’d meant to considering he was still grinning, floating ten feet in the air after his night with Alec. “For all you know he could still end up breaking my heart.”

Raphael turned with an unimpressed look. “I think we both know that is unlikely.”

Magnus shrugged, telling himself he refused to get his hopes up like that, it was still early (really early) in their relationship. Anything could happen. Alec could break his heart. He could break Alec’s heart. Or they could end up falling wildly, madly in love and live happily ever after…

Raphael set about making their tea while Magnus found himself staring off into space, reliving the last twenty-four hours. His heart raced, pulse thrumming. He’d had many relationships, thought he was in love many times, but he’d never felt quite like this before. It wasn’t his normal ‘burns hot, fades fast, love at first sight’ kind of relationship. It was…softer than that. More substantial.

Raphael handed Magnus his tea, shaking his head slowly. “I am glad you’re happy,” he sighed, quickly turning and leaving the kitchen.

Magnus snorted. “But not as glad as you are that you were right.”

“Exactly.”

Magnus laughed to himself, about to call out an insult to Raphael when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Biting his lip on a smile as he read Alec’s ‘wish you were here’ text, accompanied with a picture of Alec pouting in bed, Magnus forgot what he was about to say, grabbing his tea and heading for his room.

“Tell lover boy hi for me,” Raphael called as Magnus passed him where he sat with Chairman Meow in his lap on the couch. “Unless you’re sexting.”

“Shut up,” Magnus muttered, distracted by the fact that Alec was shirtless in the picture he’d sent. “We’re not sexting. Yet,” he added just to see the disgusted look on Raphael’s face.

“Once again, I must point out that I liked you better when you were alone and sad.”

“Love you too, Raphael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slumping a little so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but you can follow me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) for updates! Comments and kudos are love! Let me know your thoughts/if you had any favorite lines/parts! Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> No hearts will be broken in the making of this fic. The next chapter will be Malec's second date. ;)
> 
> I am super busy and super behind on everything so I can't say for sure when this will be updated but I'm shooting for short chapters and for the next to be up next weekend! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this first chapter! Comments and kudos are love, you can yell at me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) and please do let me know if you had any favorite lines/parts of this chapter or if you're excited to see where this goes!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
